Twisted Threads of Friendship
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: In Pallet Town, two Trainers leave home to begin their Pokemon adventure; while aboard the S.S. Anne, a young girl breaks free of privileged custom to pursue her own path in Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE/CHAPTER ONE**

"... we're back, for the final battle in the Indigo League! That's right, folks! Our challenger has battled his way through the Elite Four and won three times! Now, as he steps up to the plate, will he be able to defeat the fourth and final member?"

A burst of applause rose from the crowd, as the crew aimed their cameras and projectors to capture the unfolding spectacle. They took their seats in the larger-than-life stadium, in the center of which was an expanse of land marked with white lines to indicate positions. Everyone's eyes snapped onto the podiums on opposite sides of the stage, raised high to survey the battle and make their presence known to the eager watchers on all sides.

"Our challenger, ladies and gentlemen! Gary Oak!"

The screen showed Gary with a smug expression and a mop of unruly brown hair. As the cameras zoomed in on the podium, viewers could see three Pokeballs in recesses in front of him.

"And the one you've all been waiting for, the best of the Elite Four, our Champion, Lance!"

The applause and cheers were deafening; Gary looked a little nervous. Lance had windswept blonde hair and wore a black cape, with an expression of utter nonchalance.

"Each Trainer has selected three Pokemon for this battle," spoke the announcer, his voice resounding throughout the stadium. "Victory is for the Trainer who can defeat all of their opponent's Pokemon!"

The cameras zoomed in on Gary's face. He gazed at his Pokeballs, choosing the one in the middle. The cameras aimed at Lance showed that he had already chosen his first Pokemon.

"Ready, Trainers? This will be the final battle of the Indigo League! The winner of this match will be titled the Champion!"

The crowd went crazy with anticipation, their yells and cheers like no entertainment event in Kanto could provide. Gary tightened his grip on his Pokeball and threw it into the battlefield. It collided with the ground, opened with a burst of light and rebounded straight back into Gary's hand, where he caught it. The sudden illumination materialized to form a Pokemon that looked to be a bipedal rhinoceros, with a horn on its forehead and sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"Our challenger Gary has begun with Rhydon!"

Gary looked pleased with himself, as the cameras focused on Rhydon's large figure, stomping impatiently and breathing furiously through its nose. Lance threw his Pokeball without hesitation, and as it landed into the fray, releasing a burst of light and returning to its owner's hand, the light materialized to form a large water serpent, taller than the podiums of either Trainer. The crowd gasped in shock as Gyarados bared its fangs.

"Our Champion Lance has chosen to use Gyarados!"

Gyarados slithered its long tail across the field, slamming it in a display of force against the ground, leaving a noticeable imprint. Rhydon curled its hands into fists and tensed, ready to attack.

"Rhydon, Horn Attack!" Gary shouted.

Rhydon set off at a run, heading for Gyarados. Its footprints were visible on the ground as it took speed and headed for the beige underbelly of Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Leer!"

Gyarados focused its gaze at Rhydon and its eyes glared, suddenly blinding Rhydon. Losing speed, Rhydon nearly toppled to the ground but held steady. As it regained posture, Lance called out,

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados seemed to hesitate for a moment, but only as a preamble for the torrent of water which surged out of its mouth and blasted Rhydon off its feet. The force was such that Rhydon was unable to move after Gyarados had finished its attack.

"Rhydon is out!" the announcer shouted, as the crowd erupted into a fresh display of cheers and applause.

The cameras focused on Gary's face as he returned Rhydon to its Pokeball. He looked less confident, but resumed a fixed expression as he picked up his second Pokeball.

"Who will our challenger select to battle Gyarados?" the announcer asked.

Gary tossed his next Pokeball into the field, shouting,

"Go, Pidgeot!"

The burst of light revealed a bird Pokemon, with colourful plumage and powerful wings. It immediately soared into the air upon its release from the Pokeball.

"Gyarados, Bite Attack!" Lance shouted.

As Gyarados ventured forth and snapped at Pidgeot with its fangs, Pidgeot was able to dodge by flapping its wings at the opportune time and avoiding its attacks.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!" Gary shouted.

Pidgeot dived towards Gyarados' underbelly, as Gyarados attempted to move out of harm's way. Pidgeot's wings glowed bright and it sliced Gyarados with its wings. Visibly hurt, Gyarados attempted to bite Pidgeot, but it avoided the attack and flew to a safe distance.

"Gyarados, Tackle!"

Gyarados lunged for Pidgeot, flicking its tail towards Pidgeot. As Pidgeot dodged the attack, Gyarados then reared its head and tackled Pidgeot with its forehead. Pidgeot spun out of control, plummeting towards the ground, but by flapping its wings frantically it managed to hover just before making contact.

"Gyarados, Leer!"

Gyarados fixed Pidgeot with the same intense stare which had made Rhydon dizzy. As Gyarados' eyes glared, Pidgeot made eye contact out of curiosity for the sudden gleam and fell off-kilter, landing on the ground with a thud. It scrabbled to get up, as Lance shouted,

"Gyarados, finish Pidgeot with Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados seemed to hesitate with this attack as its body seemed to tense, gathering a spherical ball of energy which amassed inside its throat.

"Pidgeot, get up!" Gary yelled, as Pidgeot, dazed, attempted to gain its standing.

Gyarados' eyes glowed and its body stayed rigid as it seemed to inhale the energy it was amassing, then it shot forth in a concentrated beam from its mouth.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move, NOW!" Gary shouted.

Pidgeot managed to gain its footing, wide-eyed at the sudden attack and heeded its master's words. It crouched, opened its mouth and a glowing portal appeared to engulf Pidgeot, shining with multicolored rays. The crowd watched, fixated, as Gyarados' Hyper Beam collided with the glowing portal Pidgeot had created, absorbing it in its entirety and then reflecting it back with equal measure.

"Gyarados! Avoid it at all costs!" Lance shouted. The cameras were fixed on his face, which remained maddeningly calm.

Gyarados, rigid from the exertion of using Hyper Beam, was unable to move. Transfixed, the crowd watched as Gyarados received the full brunt of its reflected attack, groaning in agony and flailing its tail about.

"Pidgeot, go! Use Quick Attack!"

Exceeding the speed it had yet demonstrated, Pidgeot took flight and zoomed towards Gyarados, managing a swift tackle to its neck. Pidgeot managed to fly out of the path of Gyarados, who, under the exertion and damage, fell with a resounding thud to the ground, moving no more.

"Gyarados has been defeated!" the announcer yelled, as, after a moment's hesitation, the crowd's cries of victory were suddenly chanting in favour of Gary, the challenger.

Lance looked unperturbed as he returned Gyarados to its Pokeball.

"You're good," Lance said, surprising Gary with this sudden comment. "Let's see how you fare against my next Pokemon. Aerodactyl, go!"

Lance threw his Pokeball into the field, erupting a flash of light which materialized to form a prehistoric flying Pokemon, with a grey body, and sharp fangs and claws.

"Lance has chosen to use Aerodactyl! Both Pokemon are Flying-types. Who will come out the winner?"

The cameras showed that Gary looked worried. He looked down at Pidgeot, who was a little tired but still in the running.

"Let's get this going, shall we?" Lance asked. "Aerodactyl, Agility!"

Aerodactyl disappeared into thin air, to the gasps of the crowd. Gary looked from his podium upon the field but couldn't see where it had gone. Before Pidgeot had barely turned its head, worried at this danger, Lance shouted, "Wing Attack!"

Aerodactyl appeared all of a sudden beside Pidgeot, its wings glowing and tackling Pidgeot with them. Pidgeot rolled several times across the field, stunned.

"Pidgeot, use Gust!" Gary yelled.

Pidgeot righted itself, as Aerodactyl hovered in the middle of the field, flapping its wings ominously. Pidgeot rose into the air, gathering speed as it circled Aerodactyl, creating a whirlwind which caused many in the audience to brace themselves against the sandstorm it was created. The whirlwind covered the field in dust, hiding both Pidgeot and Aerodactyl from view.

"Pidgeot, use Take Down!" Gary shouted.

Pidgeot emerged from its whirlwind, cutting through the dust like a hot knife through butter. As it collided with Aerodactyl's hard body, Pidgeot screeched in pain as the force knocked it backwards.

"Aerodactyl, use Supersonic!"

Aerodactyl opened its mouth wide and emitted a sound wave at Pidgeot as it fell through the sky. Before Pidgeot could recover in time, the wave made contact with Pidgeot, sending it spiralling downward faster and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Finish it! Take Down!" Lance shouted.

Aerodactyl swooped down towards Pidgeot, its wings flapping ominously as it tackled Pidgeot and sending it flying across the field, landing against one of the stadium's walls. It slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Pidgeot has been defeated!"

Cheers rose from the crowd, as Gary morosely returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball and selected his third and final Pokemon. He looked up and saw with surprise that Lance was holding out a Pokeball.

"Aerodactyl, return!"

The Pokeball shot out a beam of light and hit Aerodactyl, capturing it back in its Pokeball.

"This is a surprise, folks! Lance has decided not to use Aerodactyl for this battle!"

Gary looked worried, but remained gripping his Pokeball tightly.

"Go, Arcanine!" shouted Gary.

Gary's Pokeball revealed a four-legged Pokemon that looked like a mix between a canine and a lion. It was orange with black stripes and a confident expression marked its feral facial features. Lance threw his Pokeball into the fray, the light allowing for a much bigger expanse as it materialised to reveal a bipedal, orange dragon, with little wings on its back and a cream, striated underbelly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the challenger's Arcanine against the fearsome Dragonite!" the announcer yelled, as the crowd gasped at Dragonite's appearance.

"Arcanine, Skull Bash!" Gary yelled.

Arcanine lowered its head and sprinted towards Dragonite, becoming a blur as it gained speed.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!" Lance shouted.

Dragonite bristled with electricity and shot out a bolt of lightning which missed Arcanine by inches. Arcanine took the opportunity to leap into the air and hit Dragonite squarely on the chest with its head. Dragonite swatted at Arcanine with its fist to no avail as Arcanine landed on the ground with perfect composure.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

Arcanine leapt back to make space, releasing a fireball from its mouth as its body glowed, alight with fire. The fiery blast landed on Dragonite's chest; but to the crowd's astonishment, Dragonite was barely hurt.

"What?!" Gary shouted.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" called Lance.

"Arcanine, use Agility!" cried Gary, desperately.

Arcanine disappeared into a blur as it sped across the stadium. Dragonite's eyes glowed and its hands balled into fists as it opened its mouth and released a blast of energy which consumed the entire field. The resulting impact was a flash of light which made the crowd gasp and Gary wince. As the light dispersed, Dragonite stood tall and proud, looking down on Arcanine, who lay unconscious upon the ground.

"Arcanine has been defeated!" the announcer yelled. "Lance is the winner!"

The audience was deafening with their applause. Fanfare rang out as Lance was heralded as the still-reigning Champion.

Miles away, in a small town called Pallet, a young boy named Daniel watched the television with fascination as Lance returned his Dragonite to its Pokeball and headed out of sight. The cameras caught sight of Gary, who had returned his Arcanine to its Pokeball and was miserably headed in the direction of the nearest Pokemon Centre.

"Beth," Daniel said, his gaze not moving from the screen as his sister sat down beside him. "I want to be a Pokemon Trainer."

A/N: I have most of the chapters for this story on my computer and will upload more as I continue to edit and redo paragraphs to ensure they are of good quality. Thanks for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Pallet Town was a small town, tucked away behind the more populated Viridian City. It had a meagre population, but still managed to supply its citizens with all their basic needs as well as a peaceful lifestyle, with the sea to the south.

Daniel lived in one of the nicer homes in Pallet Town, with his mother and younger sister. The house had three bedrooms and a small kitchen, as well as a dining room. The house was surrounded by a white picket fence, with a garden out back which Daniel's Mom tended to from time to time.

He and his sister attended the Pokemon Trainer's School in Viridian City, which was compulsory for anybody who wanted to catch Pokemon.

"Daniel! Beth! Time to get up!"

Daniel roused at the sound of his mother's voice, glancing to his bedside table and turning off his alarm clock before it began its shrill ringing.

"Time to get up, Meowth," Daniel muttered sleepily, as a Pokemon at the foot of his bed stretched and yawned leisurely. Meowth was a quadruped feline Pokemon, with cream-coloured fur, brown paws and on the tip of its tail, and an oval coin embedded in its forehead. "Come on, let's go."

His bedroom had a bed in one corner and a bedside table next to it. There was a desk facing a window with a computer on it, as well as a collection of stuffed PokeDolls on a separate table. Daniel had Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur staring back at him.

After showering and brushing his teeth, he changed into a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt before settling at the breakfast table downstairs, where his mother had set the table with warm toast, freshly baked muffins and a jug of cool orange juice. Meowth trotted on its four legs past the breakfast table and into the open-plan kitchen, where it spotted its food bowl and began eating noisily.

"Finish all your breakfast, OK?" his mother, Mary, asked concernedly.

"Yes, Mom," Daniel said, taking a bite of a toast with butter spread on it. It was warm and delicious.

"Beth! Come down for breakfast, now!"

Beth emerged from upstairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked towards the breakfast table. A Pokemon joined her, trotting on its four legs and jumping up on Beth's chair. It had reddish-brown fur, looking not unlike a small fox with brown feet and a curled, crimson tail.

"Vulpix, no!" Beth said sternly, taking the wriggling Pokemon in her hands and walking into the kitchen. Meowth was now lapping up the milk in its bowl, but upon seeing Vulpix, it immediately began eating the food possessively.

"C'mon, Meowth, don't be selfish," Beth said, putting Vulpix down on the tiled floor. Meowth gave Vulpix a wary look. "You've got to share."

"I'll get Vulpix's bowl. I was just running it through the dishwasher."

As Beth headed back towards the dinner table, her mother opened the dishwasher and took a pink bowl from within its chrome depths. Filling it with food, she placed it on the ground, where Vulpix happily trotted across the tiles to eat its breakfast. Mary bent down and patted both Pokemon, then headed back into the adjoining dining room, where Daniel and Beth were squabbling over the last muffin.

"Stop it!" Mary said, as the two teenagers fought over the baked good. Mary snatched the muffin from their hands. "I'll have it. I haven't yet had the time to have any breakfast myself, thank you very much."

"Mom!" Daniel and Beth whined.

Mary took her seat at the breakfast table and looked at her two, sulking children who stared across from each other with folded arms.

"Have you two done your homework?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes - "

"Well, I don't see why!" Mary said. "I could hear that TV going until midnight! You snuck out of your rooms and watched the Championship, didn't you?"

"We had to, Mom!" Daniel whined, as Beth stayed silent, pouting. "It was the final match - "

"You'll be in terrible shape for school if you keep staying up this late. Your grades will slip. Do you want that?"

"No," said Daniel, muttering under his breath,"But it's not like it matters anyway."

Beth took a sharp intake of breath as Mary rounded on her son. "And why is that, young man?

"Well..." Daniel took a deep breath. "I was thinking that I could be a Pokemon Trainer. I've been studying really hard at the School, and I think I'm ready."

Mary was silent. She knew this day would always come; but had forestalled her son's thoughts by pointing out how dangerous it was and that he was too young to go on such an adventure. But deep down, she knew that he had the same instinct for adventure that his late father did - Daniel had a stubborn, independent spirit and a desire for exploring new avenues No prizes for guessing which side of the family he had inherited it from. Despite her reservations, Daniel was at the same, reckless age that many Pokemon Trainers began their journey. But she couldn't let her child fly the nest too soon.

"Daniel, I need to have a think about this." Mary said.

"But Mom, I'm ready," protested Daniel.

"I know you think you are, but I need to consider it from all angles. After all; you're my only son, and I want to make sure that you'll safe, OK?"

Daniel nodded miserably, heading for the door. "Come on, Meowth; time for school."

Meowth bounded into the living room and headed straight for Daniel's ankles, purring as he snuggled between them. Daniel bent down and scratched Meowth's neck absent-mindedly.

"Have a good day at school today! Both of you." Mary said, watching as Beth collected Vulpix from the kitchen, her bag slung over her shoulders.

"Yes, Mom," they said in unison, exiting the house.

"Why do you think Mom won't let you leave?" Beth asked.

The day was bright and sunny, and Beth relished in the warmth as her Vulpix trotted beside her. The two of them walked past small houses, fenced off with pretty gardens and mailboxes.

"I don't know," Daniel sulked, as Meowth followed loyally beside him. He cast a look to the route ahead which connected Pallet to Viridian. A five-minute walk each day took them to school and back.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Beth said, glancing down at Vulpix. "I don't want Vulpix in a fight. She's my precious baby."

Beth stopped to snuggle Vulpix, but Daniel continued on firmly ahead.

"C'mon, Daniel! Wait up!" Beth said, picking up Vulpix and running after Daniel.

Vulpix audibly sighed. It would be nice to walk, to stretch her legs instead of having to be carried all the time. Vulpix did enjoy being pampered, though.

Beth caught up to Daniel, but not before noticing several Rattata run across the grassy fields. At first, Beth had been scared of the quadruped, purple-coloured rodents, but soon realised that the Rattata were harmless if left undisturbed. They were used to living in a peaceful habitat like Pallet. Beth saw some Pidgey in the trees that lined the route; bird Pokemon that sat nestled amongst leaves and watched all who came and went all day long.

"Do you ever think you'll get another Pokemon?" Beth asked, but Daniel turned around in challenge.

"I'd never replace Meowth!" he shouted furiously.

"Not to replace Meowth," Beth shot back, whose ire could equal Daniel's when challenged. "Another Pokemon! In addition to Meowth?"

Slightly mollified, Daniel replied, "Maybe. Meowth's the only Pokemon I'll ever need."

A light breeze began to blow, giving the groaning apple and orange trees a push to drop their fruit for the hungry Pokemon below.

"I don't know why you'd want to leave Pallet in the first place," Beth said, watching as two Rattata squabbled over a fallen pear and began eating their shared portions hungrily. "It's so beautiful."

Viridan City was a town that was more populated than Pallet Town, but still considered a small town compared to the larger cities in Kanto. Viridian held host to the Viridian Gym, as well as a Pokemon Trainer's School, a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart. Daniel's mother worked at the PokeMart in Viridian City, serving customers, selling Pokeballs and Potions and bagging their groceries.

Daniel and Beth walked through Viridian City, which had taller buildings than Pallet and the quiet, slow-moving thoroughfare common to rural towns.

"Beth," Daniel asked, as they walked up the steps to the Pokemon Trainer's School, as students filed in past them. "What about you? Would you want another Pokemon some day?"

Beth returned his question with a grin. "Of course. I love Pokemon. Especially you, Vulpix." Beth patted Vulpix, who was soon to become fat if her owner didn't allow her some exercise.

"Good morning, class," spoke the teacher, as everyone settled into their seats.

"Good morning," chanted the class in reply.

"I hope you've all completed your homework. It's due in today, so I will be collecting everyone's essays on the eight Gym Leaders. I hope you've all included extra strategies on how you would battle them as well."

Beth rolled her eyes, which Daniel ignored. He had ran out of space on his pad with all the strategies he would implement, if given the chance. Beth, he knew, had brushed Vulpix's fur for an hour instead of focusing on her homework. Their strategies and theories were based around the few live Gym battles that had been televised, where scant information had been provided other than the Pokemon used per battle and who won or lost.

"Today we will be doing a recap on the types of Pokemon that you will encounter on your travels as a Trainer and I will ask you all to call out three different Pokemon of that type. Then, I will pick one of you to stand in front of the class, and students will call out types of Pokemon, and that person will have to respond with both the strengths and the weaknesses relevant to that type. After that, we will be discussing the evolutionary tactics of Pokemon."

Daniel sat up straighter, while Beth slouched in her seat, hoping not to be picked. She took a look around at the other students with their Pokemon. There were a group of five youngsters with straw hats and nets with which to catch Bug-type Pokemon. They had either Caterpie or Weedle with them. Caterpie was not unlike a caterpillar, while Weedle was of a thinner appearance and had a small horn on the top of its head. There were some students with Rattatas, others with Pidgeys and even one with a Mankey. The rest kept theirs safely in their Pokeballs.

"Who can tell me three Normal-type Pokemon?" the teacher asked, as hands flew up. "Yes?" she pointed at one.

"Clefairy," smiled a little girl.

"Yes, very good. Anyone else?"

"Jigglypuff," said the same girl, smiling indulgently.

"Thank you, Clarissa. How about someone's else's turn - "

"Pidgeotto!" shouted another student.

"No need to raise your voice, Derek. But yes, you're right. However..." the class held its breath. "Pidgeotto is a dual-type Pokemon. It is a Normal-type, but it is also a...?"

"Flying-type," spoke up another boy.

"Thank you, Joshua," the teacher said. "Pidgeotto is a Normal-type and a Flying-type. Now, who can tell me three Fire-type Pokemon?"

"Growlithe!" spoke up a student.

"Magmar!" said Joshua.

"Ponyta!" Beth called out.

Daniel turned to Beth, watching her expression. He knew that Ponyta was one of Beth's favorites; a Pokemon not unlike a foal with a fiery mane, golden-coloured body and sharp hooves.

"Very good." the teacher said. "How about Water-types?"

"Squirtle!" spoke up a girl near Beth.

"Yes, Natalie, Squirtle is correct." the teacher smiled. Natalie was smiling, too, for she had a Squirtle by her side. "Anybody else?"

"Goldeen!" Daniel cried out. "And Staryu!"

"Yes, that's right, Daniel." the teacher said. "Now the next type can get tricky. Grass-types are plentiful, but many of them are dual types. Can anyone tell me a pure Grass-type?"

"Oddish!" yelled a young girl, red-faced with the exertion of answering first.

"I'm afraid not, Lily. Oddish is a dual-type: a Grass-type and a Poison-type."

"Tangela!" Daniel and Joshua shouted in unison.

"Yes. Both of you are correct, very good." the teacher added. "Tangela is the only known Pokemon that has the distinction of being the only Grass-type without a dual-type. Who else can name some more dual-type Grass Pokemon?"

"Ivysaur!" Joshua said.

"Bellsprout!" Daniel cried.

"Very good. Now for the next Type, Flying Pokemon. All known Flying Pokemon have a dual-type. Can anyone give me some examples of Flying-types?"

"Doduo!" cried out Beth.

"Pidgeotto!" shouted Derek.

"I'm glad you've taken what I've said in stride, Derek," smiled the teacher. "Anyone else?"

"Spearow!" Joshua said. "Fearow!"

"You're correct, Joshua. The next type is Electric. Who can name some Electric-type Pokemon?"

"Pikachu!" Natalie cried.

"Yes, Natalie - "

"Electabuzz!" Daniel shouted.

"Keep your voice down, please, Daniel." the teacher admonished. "Yes, you're correct. Any more?"

"Voltorb!" Joshua shouted.

"No more shouting, please." the teacher said. "Your next Type is... Bug-types."

"Caterpie! Metapod!"

"Weedle and Kakuna!"

"Beedrill!"

"Butterfree!"

"Thank you," the teacher silenced the group of bug catchers. "I think that's quite enough Bug-types for now. How about Poison-types?"

"Koffing!" said Joshua.

"Arbok!" said Daniel. "Ekans!"

"You're both right." the teacher said. "Now for Rock-types and Ground-types. There is a difference between the two, but what is it?"

Daniel and Joshua's hands shot up.

"Joshua, you go." the teacher said.

"Rock-Types are resistant to Normal-type attacks, while Ground-Types can still be affected by Normal-type attacks. Also, Flying-types are damaged more easily by Rock-type attacks, while Ground-type attacks will have no effect whatsoever on Flying-types." Joshua said.

"Very good, Joshua! That's absolutely correct. Who can also tell me the Type which has no effect on either Rock or Ground-types?"

"Electric-type attacks!" Daniel said, his hand shooting up.

"Very good. Now, Daniel, I want you to name three Rock-types, and Joshua, you can name three Ground-Types. It doesn't matter if they are dual-types. Go!"

"Geodude, Graveler," Daniel said.

"Sandshrew, Sandslash," Joshua recited from memory.

"Onix!" Daniel said.

"Marowak!" Joshua replied.

"Very good. You two know your stuff. So far, we've covered ten out of fifteen types. Whoever can name the five remaining Types will also volunteer to name three Pokemon of that type."

"Ice!" Joshua shouted, standing up. "Dewgong, Jynx..."

"Fighting!" yelled a teenager with no small amount of effort. "There's Hitmonchan and Primeape... and Mankey!"

"Ghost-type!" Daniel said, standing up. "Haunter, Gastly and... um, Gengar!"

"Cloyster!" Joshua shouted.

"All very good. Now who can tell me the final two Types?"

The class was silent.

"I think some of you know, but you don't know three Pokemon to match up with the Type. Come on! Tell me a Type."

"Psychic!" Daniel said.

"Thank you!" the teacher said. "Now, if you can tell me three Psychic-types, you'll receive a lollipop at the end of the class."

"A lollipop?" Daniel frowned.

"Well, uh..." the teacher rifled in her desk, clearly used to only rewarding the younger students. "I'll buy you a chocolate bar after class. How does that sound?"

"Kadabra! Abra!"

"You said it in the wrong order," Joshua rolled his eyes.

"No need to snipe, Joshua," the teacher admonished. "Go on, Daniel. What's another one?"

"Drowzee!"

"Very good! I'll buy you a chocolate bar after class." the teacher said, as Daniel sat back in his seat. Now if you watched the Championship last night, which may explain why some of you haven't yet handed in your homework..."

The teacher looked around the class and saw some guilty faces staring back at her.

"You'll know the last Type we have to discuss. I don't expect anyone to name three of its Type, but I will be glad to hear if anyone - "

"Dragon-type!" Joshua called out.

"Yes, very good, Joshua!"

"And I can name one of the Dragon-types: Dragonite." Joshua said.

"I saw that Pokemon last night as well," the teacher remarked. "It was very powerful."

The students who had been sent to bed too early to watch the final match between Gary and Lance emitted moans of longing and envy.

"Now that we've covered the different Pokemon-types, I will have Joshua come up in front of the class. I will pick people to ask him questions about Type effectiveness regarding both offensive and defensive measures."

Joshua proudly stood in front of the room.

"Natalie, you go first." the teacher said.

"Josh," she asked, "Tell me what Pokemon are weak against Water-type moves."

"Water-Type moves are effective against Rock and Ground Pokemon, and especially against Fire Pokemon."

"Josh!" called out a bug catcher. "Tell me what Bug-types are strong against."

"Bug-Type attacks are effective against Grass-types, but that would only include Tangela. A lot of Grass-types are dual-type Poison-types, and Bug-type attacks are weak against Poison-types."

"So, are you saying my Bug Pokemon isn't strong?" the bug catcher demanded.

"Calm down, Ben," the teacher said. "He was simply answering your question. Next!"

"Joshua, what is the weakness of Ghost-types?" Daniel asked, hoping to stump him.

"That's easy." Joshua patronised him. "Ghost-types are weak to Ghost-type moves. However, since the only known Ghost-type Pokemon are all dual-type Poison-types, they are also weak to Ground-type and Psychic-type attacks."

The class tittered, while Daniel's face flushed red. Joshua studied just as much as Daniel did.

"OK, that's enough," the teacher said. "Go back to seat, Joshua. You did very well."

As Joshua returned to his seat, the teacher produced a flip chart which showed a series of Pokemon.

"As well as each Pokemon having their own Type, or in some cases, two, as well as their own strengths and weaknesses, Pokemon naturally evolve. We may not know all the conditions which cause a Pokemon to evolve, but as time has passed, we have discovered quite a few methods.

The teacher addressed the flip chart, which showed a Pidgey.

"Who can tell me what Pidgey evolves into and at which level?"

"Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18!" Joshua cried.

"Very good, Joshua," the teacher said, flipping the chart over to the next page, showing a picture of Pidgey next to Pidgeotto. "Who can tell me - "

"Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot at level 36!" Daniel shouted.

"No need to raise your voice, Daniel..." the teacher said, flipping the chart over to show a picture of Pidgey next to Pidgeotto next to Pidgeot. "But, you are correct. Now..."

The teacher placed the flip chart on the desk and retrieved another. This one showed a picture of Pikachu.

"Who can tell me what Pikachu evolves into and at what level?"

"That's a trick question," Natalie piped up. "Pikachu evolves when it uses a Thunder Stone."

"Correct! Very good, Natalie. Now, can you tell me what Pikachu evolves into?"

"Yes I can!" beamed Natalie. "Raichu!"

"Excellent!" the teacher exclaimed, regarding her students carefully. "Some Pokemon evolve when exposed to a stone - these include a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone and a Leaf Stone."

"There's also the Moon Stone," Clarissa spoke up. "My mom told me Clefairy and Jigglypuff use it to evolve."

"You're correct, Clarissa," the teacher nodded. "The Moon Stone is the rarest of all stones. It's said only to be found in Mount Moon - "

"Which is east of Pewter City," interjected Daniel.

"Yes, Daniel," the teacher smiled impatiently but indulgently. "You know your geography. Now, although some Pokemon can evolve using a Stone, there is one Pokemon who can evolve into three possible evolutions using one of three stones - "

"Eevee!" cried Beth. "Eevee can evolve into one of three Pokemon using either the Fire, the Water or the Thunder Stone."

"That's right, Beth! I'm glad you spoke up! Could you also tell me what those three evolutions, or 'eeveelutions' as we might call them are?"

"Vaporeon!" Daniel shouted.

"Jolteon!" Joshua shouted.

"Flareon," cried Beth, trying to get word in edgeways.

"I'm happy that you're enthusiastic, but please, it was Beth's turn to answer," the teacher admonished both Daniel and Joshua. "Beth, I'll ask you another question: can you tell me what Type of Pokemon Eevee is?"

"Yes, a Normal-type." Beth replied.

"You're right." the teacher smiled. "Now, seeing as it'll be break time in half an hour, I'll go over what your homework for this week is..."

Half an hour later, Daniel and Beth exited the classroom with Meowth and Vulpix beside them. They walked past the swing set and sandpit that younger students frolicked over and headed for the PokeMart. As they entered, Beth ran towards the PokeDoll shelf - her collection was ever-expanding and the reason she never had spare pocket money - while Daniel picked up some PokeTreats for Meowth, who tried to jump up and claw the box.

"Aw, they're out of stock!" moaned Beth.

"What Doll don't you have, Beth?" Daniel asked, picking up Meowth in his arms and walking over to the display. "Do you need another one?"

"They just sold out of Ponyta," Beth said. "I asked Mom to reserve me one, but she said that 'policy' didn't allow it. I told her I needed it..."

"Daniel, Beth! Come quick!"

Natalie had burst in through the front door, her face windswept and red hair askew.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"It's Joshua! He's challenged another student to a Pokemon battle! Come watch!"

"Let's go!" Beth shrieked, picking up her surprised Vulpix and heading for the door.

Daniel and Beth followed Natalie out ofthe PokeMart with their Pokemon in their hands, spotting a small circle of students crowded round to watch the battle. They saw that Joshua was standing next to his Pokemon, a male Nidoran. The male Nidoran was a purple-hued quadruped with a horn on its forehead.

"Well? Choose your Pokemon!" demanded Joshua. "What's wrong, Derek?"

Derek seemed to hesitate as the crowd began to mutter and whisper amongst itself, then everyone took a step back in surprise as Derek threw his Pokeball into the fray.

"Rattata, go!"

Rattata appeared in a burst of light, standing on its four legs and facing Nidoran with a keen eye. Rattata and Nidoran were small Pokemon and similar to each other in height.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" Derek shouted.

"Nidoran, use Leer!" Joshua shouted.

Rattata avoided Nidoran's heated gaze and managed to tackle it in the side, knocking it over. Gasps came from the crowd as Nidoran got to its feet.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!" ordered Joshua.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!" cried Derek.

Nidoran ran towards Rattata, its head lowered as Rattata swung its tail around. Nidoran avoided the attack, however, jumping over Rattata's tail and landing cleanly behind it. Nidoran struck Rattata with its horn, causing Rattata to squeal in pain and fall upon the ground.

"Finish it, Nidoran! Use Tackle!"

Nidoran took several steps back, but not before Derek yelled,

"Rattata! Avoid his attack!"

However, Rattata was too dazed from Nidoran's previous attack. Nidoran tackled Rattata and sent it flying across the grass, where it was unable to move. Nidoran returned to Joshua's side.

"Rattata," said Derek somberly, who knelt to scoop up his Pokemon in his arms. "I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. Hold on."

"I'll help him," Natalie rushed off to follow Derek. "Hey, wait up!"

Daniel and Beth watched as the crowd dispersed, while Joshua stood solitary, having returned Nidoran to its Pokeball and staring at t unconcernedly.

"Josh," asked Daniel. "That was a cool battle. Are you gonna be a Pokemon Trainer?"

"A Pokemon Trainer?" scoffed Joshua. "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master."

The school day ended relatively quickly. The students were given homework to recap on the different types of Pokemon, as well as to make a flip chart listing the strengths and weaknesses of each Pokemon Type. Daniel considered it a hefty task, but then, who else would beat Josh by a landslide?

Daniel and Beth walked home side-by-side in the late afternoon, with Vulpix enjoying the breeze and avoiding the tall grass, while Meowth followed at Daniel's side, alert for anything that gleamed. Too often he had been slow on the uptake while Spearow swooped down from their perch to nab his find.

"Do you think Mom will find another Pokemon?"

Daniel stayed silent, partly for Meowth's benefit. Mary's first and only Pokemon had been a Persian; a large quadruped feline with sharp claws and a jewel in its forehead the size of a bead. As the evolutionary form of Meowth, Persian had given birth to a litter of five Meowth, four of which were unable to make it through the night. The one that had fought for its life clung onto its mother's breast, but only days after, Persian succumbed to the exertion of the birth and passed away.

Not since the passing of Daniel and Beth's father years before had the mood of the house shifted so dramatically. Each night, Daniel would wake in the middle of the night to hear the baby Meowth crying, and he would bottle-feed it until the Meowth fell asleep. Since that night, Mary hadn't so much as mentioned having another Pokemon again, but she did feel warmth towards her children's Pokemon.

"I don't know." said Daniel, as the familiar path of trees and grass passed them by, waving in the breeze. "I don't know what she's thinking."

They walked up the path that led past the letterbox and opened the front door, heaving their backpacks onto the hat rack stationed nearby. Mary was untying an apron from her figure, having recently baked a plate of steaming hot scones.

"I have some butter if you'd like to put them on your scones," she said, not looking up as they entered and as always, sensing their arrival. "Daniel, I'd like you to sit down for a moment. Beth, you too."

"I'm going to feed Meowth some PokeTreats first," Daniel said, as Meowth's ears perked up and sprinted into the kitchen.

"It won't take a second. Please," Mary said, settling herself down at the table. Daniel and Beth joined her, sitting opposite their mother. Vulpix tried in vain to climb onto the table to grab a scone, while Meowth returned from the kitchen leisurely, as though he hadn't just been trying to nab a tasty treat while everyone's attention was diverted.

"Come here, Meowth," Daniel said, bending down and picking up Meowth in his arms. He noisily opened the packet of PokeTreats noisily took one out, allowing Meowth to eat it greedily before he could hand it out. Beth giggled while Daniel smiled at his favourite Pokemon.

"Daniel, I've been thinking about it a lot today, about what you said... about wanting to be a Pokemon Trainer." Mary seemed to stumble on the words. "I think you're old enough now where you can give serious thought to your Pokemon adventure. There is a lot I want to go over with you before you start, but I have faith in your ability to raise Meowth and any other Pokemon you find on your travels with love and care."

"Do you mean it?" Daniel asked, his face brightening. "You think I'm ready?"

"There's no reason why, after quite a bit of preparation and planning, you shouldn't go on a Pokemon adventure." Mary beamed. "After all, it's your birthday in a couple of months. You'll be the same age your father was when he began his adventure around Kanto."

"I'll be back, Mom, you know that," Daniel was quick to reassure his mother, who smiled sadly. "I won't go off for long periods and never return; not like Dad did. I'll make you and Beth proud; I promise."

"I know you will, Daniel," said Mary, hugging her son.

Beth inhaled furiously. "Wait! I'm not coming with you?"

Mother and son hugged, but Beth's query went unanswered. "Hello? I asked a question!"

Vulpix finally jumped up on the table, take a scone in her mouth and ran upstairs before anyone could catch her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The day was bright and sunny in Vermilion City, with flocks of tourists waiting at the dock to board the luxury cruise liner, gleaming in the sunlight. Porters bustled forth with baggage and sailors guarded the entry point, checking each boarding pass as passengers filed through. Amy waited in the line of bustling citizens, holding a parasol in her hand to defend her skin from the harsh rays. She was bored and irritated, but kept her expression neutral as she waited until her turn came in the queue.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne, miss. May I see your ticket?"

Handing over her ticket, the sailor checked it over before returning it to her, his smile broad.

"The first-class cabin, I see. I will have a steward escort you there."

"Thank you." she said, glancing askance at the crowd of tourists who clambered to get on board, despite being told that bookings were to be made months in advance. She pursed her lips and followed the steward up the bridge which connected with the dock.

Amy was filled with blessed relief as she entered the cool, air-conditioned interior of the ship and detached her parasol, tying its band around the base. She followed the steward up a series of staircases which led to the first-class cabin. The corridors were lined with plush velvet settees, tall potted plants in vases and a brass handrail all the way around.

"Is the room set up for my Pokemon?" asked Amy, adjusting her white gloves.

The steward glanced at his escort. She wore her blonde hair in a plait, tied with a blue ribbon and wore a wide brimmed sun hat. She looked distinctly uncomfortable chatting in the corridor and had no Pokeballs to be seen near her immaculate dress.

"How many do you have?" asked the steward.

She sighed impatiently. "I was informed that there would be a separate bed for my Pokemon."

"I'm sure there is, miss," the steward said, sweating despite the cool air. He wasn't in charge of setting up the rooms; only escorting the passengers to their cabins.

The steward unlocked the door with a key card. "Here we are; room 105."

He walked through and held the door open for her. She strode in, cast her gaze across the room and nodded wordlessly.

"This will do." Amy said, curtly. She noticed he had not been dismissed and added, "Thank you."

He felt slightly ridiculous bowing to her as he left, but he had no choice as was his station.

When the door closed with a snap, Amy unclasped her purse, retrieving two Pokeballs. Two bursts of red light shot out from the Pokeballs as two Pokemon materialized; one was a quadruped with a canine appearance and red fur with black stripes, while the other was a small purple-hued quadruped that looked like a mix between a porcupine and a rodent, with a horn on its forehead; the female Nidoran.

"Growlithe, Nidoran." Amy called, walking over to the corner of the room which had been set up for Pokemon. There was a circular bed made with several cushions and pillows, as well as two food and water bowls at the foot of it. "Lunch time."

Amy knelt carefully, pouring bottled spring water into each bowl, then picking up a packet of Pokefood and pouring an equal mix for Growlithe and Nidoran's. When it came to her Pokemon, she took it upon herself to take care of them. She wasn't entirely dependent on servants.

While her Pokemon ate, Amy surveyed the rest of the cabin. There was a queen-sized bed made with ample pillows and flanked by two tables supporting elegant lamps; a lit vanity table set with her hair brushes and cosmetics, overlooking a window view of the ocean; a chest of drawers with her clothing folded neatly inside; a club chair adjacent to a bookcase filled with information and references on Pokemon; and an adjoining bathroom with heated rails, scented soap and soft towels.

Amy knew that anyone else would've felt comforted by such regal surroundings, but she felt oddly distant in such a sterile environment. She had long grown tired of an expensive lifestyle, certainly not for the convenience but for the obligations of coming from a rich family; especially being the only daughter to her parents. She was dictated to by her elegant mother, who instructed Amy to act and speak and dress like a lady. Her mother's reaction came as no surprise when Amy had tentatively announced her decision to become a Pokemon Trainer.

"Amy, I have a headache," her mother had replied, after what had been hours of lecturing. "You will attend next month's débutante ball. Why don't you write a letter to that young man who recently became a vice-president at Silph?"

Vice-president or not, Amy had no interest in the matter whatsoever. She did not want to transfer ownership of her opinions and her decisions from her father to a fiancée, and most certainly did not want to give up her Pokemon. When she'd pitched the idea that the point of becoming Pokemon Champion was glory and riches, Amy had been on the receiving end of her mother's withering stare.

"You don't need money, Amy. Besides, Pokemon are house pets and to be treated as such."

Amy had looked down at the lazy Persian which was their family's house pet and held her tongue. She wasn't unaware of the reality of money. If she was to make her way as a Pokemon Trainer, she'd need plenty to stay in hotels and afford food for herself and her Pokemon.

Most Pokemon Trainers won money by battling, using their Pokemon to win fights so they could afford food and accommodation in the next city they visited. Amy respected this honored tradition of building up a Pokemon's levels and the endurance which would be required of them, but she felt a little unsure of herself. Even now, with all the resolve in her heart telling her to go against her mother's wishes and embark on her journey, her ties to her family were holding her back. It was new territory for her.

Later in the evening, Amy joined the rest of the first-class passengers on the deck, glad to see that many of them were properly attired in resort wear. Her Pokemon were by her side; Growlithe was already at the ship's edge, recoiling slightly from the view of the sea, while Nidoran took in the view of the sea as the ship began to disembark.

Amy ignored the clamour of citizens who waved from the dock, closing her eyes and breathing in and out. As the S.S. Anne picked up speed, leaving Vermilion City behind, Amy gasped as she saw Goldeen and Seel splashing in the ocean alongside the ship.

"Look at them!" Amy's face lit up in a rare smile. The moment was spoiled, however, when she saw that her excited exclamation had caused the adults around her to mutter things like "this is no place for a young lady to be" or "young women should be seen and not heard".

Amy looked down at her feet, her face flaming. She was above criticism from ordinary folk, but certainly not her peers. Unwilling to make a scene, she turned and headed for her room, Growlithe and Nidoran in tow.

She sat on her bed, fiddling with the lace on the pillowcase as she stared out at the view. She could hear Nidoran noisily crunching Pokefood, while Growlithe looked earnestly at her as she turned to her favourite Pokemon.

"Join me, Growlithe," Amy said, patting the spot beside her.

Growlithe was unwilling to break the number one house rule, so instead sat at her feet and wagged his tail. She felt as reclusive as ever. She needed to breathe life into her soul and experience what it was like to be a Pokemon Trainer.

Amy walked over to the phone and dialled room service.

"Are there any events held on board the ship for Pokemon battles?" she asked, fiddling with the cord.

"Yes there are, ma'am, but they're all in economy class. The first-class cabin is holding host to a Pokemon beauty contest. Are you interested in signing up?"

"No, thank you," Amy hung up.

She wanted to feel the thrill of a real fight. Besides the occasional play fight, Growlithe had never been in a serious battle before. Nidoran was used to Pokemon battles, but only because Amy's younger brother, Liam, was a fanatic for battling, and Amy had recently adopted the wild Nidoran from a shelter after becoming convinced she could give it a warm, happy home.

"Growlithe, Nidoran, would you two like to enter a Pokemon battle?" Amy asked.

Nidoran turned from its food bowl and happily jumped straight into her arms, to her delight. Growlithe, who by nature was more restrained, simply wagged its tail.

"It's settled, then," Amy said. "We'll find a Trainer to battle."

The economy class cabin was not at all bad, thought Amy, as she descended the stairs which connected the first-class cabin to the rest of the ship and descended further into the cabins which constituted those who slept four to a room and who likely did not get a good night's sleep.

Amy kept the two Pokeballs which held her Pokemon close, as she had changed from her resort wear into something more casual; a cashmere jumper and a skirt that reached below the knee. Upon entering the deck, she was surprised to find that several of the Trainers were battling already; she could spy a Poliwhirl and a Raticate duking it out in one corner and a Geodude and an Arbok fighting in another. Amy crept by, trying not to grab anyone's attention when she bumped into someone larger than her and stumbled a little.

"Hey, are you a Pokemon Trainer?" asked the male sailor.

Unlike the red-faced, pipe-smoking vulgarians she had been brought up to believe of sailors, this young man was only a few years older than her. He must be a new recruit on board the ship.

"Yes," replied Amy, after a moment's hesitation. "I am a Pokemon Trainer."

"Well, do you wanna battle?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Three Pokemon each?"

"I have two Pokemon with me." replied Amy stiffly.

"Oh." he said, not mollified a bit. "Well, how about two on two, then?"

Amy nodded curtly. "Lead the way."

The sailor led Amy over to an empty space on the deck with enough room for a Pokemon battle. The sailor began to back away from her as Amy realised he was making enough room for the Pokemon to fight. Amy took a few steps back, her Pokeballs held tightly in her hand.

"My name's Jack." he said, selecting two of his Pokeballs.

"I'm Amy." she said, selecting a Pokeball.

"Well, Amy, you're in for a fight! Go, Shellder!"

Jack threw his Pokeball onto the deck, releasing a burst of red light to form a Pokemon. Shellder was a bivalve with a hard purple shell and a set of eyes with a tongue sticking out from inside its shell.

"Go, Nidoran!" Amy called.

The red light which shot out from her Pokeball formed Nidoran, eager to fight and lowering its head in anticipation to use its horn.

"Nidoran, Tackle!" Amy cried.

Nidoran headed off at a pace towards Shellder, lowering its head to charge with its horn.

"Shellder, use Withdraw!" Jack shouted.

Shellder retreated into its shell, hardening it in the process. Nidoran tackled Shellder, but Nidoran was knocked back by the force of Shellder's defence.

"Shellder, Tackle it now!"

"Nidoran, dodge its attack and use Double Kick!"

As Shellder emerged from its shell and launched itself at Nidoran, Nidoran dodged the attack by jumping backwards, then sped forwards to launch two precise kicks at the fleshy innards inside Shellder's shell. Shellder spun on the deck from the force, dazed from the impact.

"Shellder, get up and use Supersonic!" Jack roared.

"Nidoran, finish it! Use Poison Sting!"

Before Shellder could spin back to its normal posture, Nidoran lowered its head and pierced Shellder in the same spot again with its horn. Limp and weak, Shellder ceased to move as Nidoran returned to Amy's side.

"Shellder!" Jack cried. "Get up!"

Shellder remained immobile. Amy felt a thrill of adrenaline new to her. It was one thing to battle her brother - who trained more than she did and won more often than she did - but to battle on an unknown frontier against a stranger, with no way to know what Pokemon he had - it was thrilling.

Amy was surprised to see that a small crowd had gathered to watch, mostly Trainers who had finished their battles.

Furious to be bested by a girl, Jack returned Shellder to its Pokeball.

"Nice fluke," he said, mopping his brow with his hand.

Amy paused, wondering if she should continue using Nidoran. Growlithe had never been in a fight before - was this an opportune time to introduce him to Pokemon battling?

"Wait," Amy said, noticing that Jack was reaching for his second Pokeball. Amy returned Nidoran to its Pokeball with a flash of red light and selected the Pokeball which contained Growlithe.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. He tossed his next Pokeball into the fray. "Go, Machop!"

Machop appeared in a burst of red light, as a bipedal creature with a humanoid build and a tail. The crowd oohed and aahed as they watched. Amy held her Pokeball in her hand as she called,

"Go, Growlithe!"

Growlithe appeared in a burst of red light, happily wagging its tail, its exuberance slightly dampened when it spotted Machop's determined gaze.

For lack of knowing one of Growlithe's moves, Amy cried, "Growlithe, attack Machop!"

Growlithe turned to Amy and wagged its tail, bounding back towards her. The crowd tittered as Amy ignored Growlithe's attempts to bond.

"Growlithe, attack Machop!" she repeated.

As Growlithe turned towards Machop, Jack shouted,

"Machop, Leer Attack!"

Machop's eyes glowed and Growlithe was stunned by the attack, tottering over on its feet and howling as it tried to regain sight.

"Growlithe!" Amy cried, a hand flying to her mouth. "Are you OK?"

"Machop, use Low Kick!" Jack roared.

Machop sprinted towards Growlithe despite Amy's protestations and kicked it right in the chest, sending it flying across the deck, past where Amy stood. Growlithe lay limp at the crowd's feet, to their astonishment and shock.

"Growlithe!" Amy refrained from approaching, unless Machop attacked her. "Growlithe!"

Growlithe lay still, fainted. Amy let out a sob and blinked rapidly to hide her tears. Some of the spectators clapped for Jack's Machop.

"Are you sure you can win this?" Jack taunted. "Your Growlithe is pitiful."

Amy balled her fist in a fit of rage. How dare he mock her? She pointed her Pokeball at Growlithe and the red light engulfed her fallen Pokemon. She turned to Jack with a fierce expression.

"Go, Nidoran!"

Nidoran appeared in a burst of red light, its anger palpable.

"Very well, then." Jack said. "Machop, Karate Chop!"

"Nidoran, Growl Attack!"

Nidoran let out a fierce growl as Machop headed towards it, but it was unfazed by the maneuver.

"Dodge its attack!" Amy cried, as Nidoran managed to leap out of the way just in time. "Use Poison Sting!"

Nidoran landed on its feet to avoid Machop's Karate Chop, then reared its head and launched itself at Machop. Its attack made contact, piercing Machop's shoulder. Nidoran backed off to allow some room, then the crowd gasped as it noticed that Machop began rubbing its eyes and coughing violently.

"It's Poisoned!" shouted one passenger.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

"Machop, Low Kick!"

Nidoran ran towards Machop, avoiding the kick that Machop sent its way, leaping up into the air and landing two kicks straight in Machop's face.

"Finish it, Nidoran! Tackle!" Amy cried.

As Machop fell to the ground, Nidoran landed on the deck, launching at Machop and landing a hit with its head into Machop's midriff. There was a silence, as Machop, groaning, refused to move.

"I win!" Amy screamed, ecstatic in her victory. She jumped up and down like a crazed fan at a rally.

The silence was filled with cheers and applause, all chanting 'Amy! Amy! Amy!'

As Jack slumped off to head inside, Amy called out to him. "Wait!"

The crowd watched as Jack turned morosely towards Amy. Her hand was outstretched.

"I believe it's custom in the aftermath of Pokemon battles for the loser to provide cash to the winner."

Jack paused. "You don't look like you need it," he noted sourly.

You would've done the same thing to me."

Jack noticed that everyone was watching and retrieved a wad of cash from his pocket, stuffing it in her hand and left. Unperturbed by the grime of manhandled cash, Amy viewed it as a symbol of her first win and tucked it inside her purse. It was close to two hundred dollars, spare change at best. But if she was to make it her own, she would need a lot more money than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Has anyone seen Joshua lately?" asked the teacher, looking around at her students.

"No," several voices chanted back.

"That's odd... he hasn't been to class in a few days."

"My Mum said she saw him in Pewter City," Ben spoke up. "She saw him coming out of the PokeMart.."

The teacher furrowed her brow, returning to the stack of homework she was marking. "I'll have to call his mother and see what's going on."

Class ended early that day.

"What do you think happened to Josh?" Beth asked, headed down the route from Viridian City to Pallet Town. Daniel walked by her side, as did Natalie, Beth's friend.

"I don't know," Daniel said, as the three of them walked out of the way to avoid two baby Rattata who were play fighting, under the watchful eye of their mother. "He said something to me when he was fighting Derek a couple of days ago."

"What was it?" Natalie asked. Her Squirtle walked beside her, a Pokemon with the majority of its body inside its shell, while its blue head, arms, legs and tail stuck out. It could walk upright and on all fours, and watched the day pass with an enviable unconcern.

"He said that he wanted to be a Pokemon Master."

Silence ensued the group as they reached Pallet Town, heading down the familiar path towards Daniel and Beth's house. Since it was the weekend, Natalie had been invited for a sleepover, whose parents lived in Viridian City.

"Should we go visit Josh at his house and see what's up?" Natalie asked.

"We should head home first." Daniel said, his tummy growling. "I'm hungry."

Mary glanced up to see her two children entering, their backpacks swinging loose from their shoulders as they placed them on the hat rack. Natalie walked up to Mary.

"Hi, Mrs. S. I hope it's alright that I stay over this weekend."

"Of course! Your Mom and I have already discussed it. Here, have a seat. I've made muffins."

The three students sat down at the table and took their pick of a large plate filled with blueberry muffins. After untying her apron and washing her hands, Mary joined the others at the table.

"So, how was your day? What did you learn?"

"The usual," Daniel said. "We went over what status ailments afflicted Pokemon and how to treat them."

"How many can you name?

"Aw, Mom, we already went over this at school," Beth protested.

"Well, then, it'll be fresh in your mind," Mary smiled.

"We learned about paralysis, which can often be dealt by Electric-type or Poison-type attacks. It can prevent the Pokemon from attacking or moving."

"Good. Next?"

Without much enthusiasm, Beth replied, "Poison. This ailment is dealt most frequently by Poison-types. It causes a Pokemon to feel incrementally ill as time goes on."

"A burn will result in a Pokemon feeling constant pain, and will require a Burn Heal to treat." added Daniel. "Fire-type Pokemon use attacks which can often cause a burn."

"Good. Natalie, how about you?" Mary asked kindly.

"Freezing is another status ailment." Natalie grinned. She was glad to be chosen as a participant in this little family ritual. "It's caused by Ice-type attacks and stops the Pokemon from moving or attacking."

"Sleep is a status caused by specific moves, but can also be caused by the Pokemon being afflicted itself." Daniel said.

"Good. And what move is that?"

"Rest!" Natalie piped in. "Snorlax is a Pokemon well known for its tendency to lie down and block passages or routes during its slumber."

"You sure know your status ailments," Mary smiled at Natalie. "Daniel, I'd like to go over the Town Map again."

"Again?" Beth whined.

"It's not as though you'll be going with him, so there's no need to stay if you'd rather go play outside with Natalie."

"It's OK..." Beth said, folding her arms in a sulk.

"Can I watch?" Natalie asked.

"You sure can, Natalie." Mary smiled, retrieving the map from where it was tacked on a cork board. "Now, Daniel, could you tell me about the eight Gyms?"

"Mom, is it necessary?" Daniel sighed. "We went over this last night."

"I want you to be prepared as possible. After all, you want me to buy you some supplies, don't you?"

"Yes..." Daniel said, taking a deep breath. He spun the map around on the table so it faced him.

"We're in Pallet Town," Mary pointed to a point on the map.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yes, we all know that one, Mom."

"Starting in Pallet Town, I'll have to travel across Kanto to reach the eight Gyms." Daniel explained. "There's one in Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Saffron City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, Vermilion City and one on Cinnabar Island."

"Good. Now can you tell me a little about each Gym?"

Daniel sighed. "The Gym in Pewter is the only one which allows new challengers. The Gym in Cerulean demands that you have one Badge, the Gyms in Vermilion and Celadon demand that you have two Badges, the Gym in Fuchsia demands that you have four, the Gyms in Saffron and on Cinnabar Island demand that you have five, and the Viridian Gym demands seven Badges."

"Do you know the Types of Pokemon each Gym uses?" Mary asked.

"Almost every one of them, except for the Viridian Gym. The Gym Leader rarely visits, only when a Trainer makes an appointment to battle him."

"That sounds a bit pretentious," Natalie remarked.

"I assume there can't be too many Trainers out there with seven Badges yet. After all, the Championship's only just ended." Mary said. "Well, Daniel, you seem to know your stuff. Tomorrow at noon we'll head to Viridian City and buy you some supplies."

"Thanks, Mom," Daniel beamed.

"We were asked in class today if anyone's seen Josh." said Natalie, turning to Mary. "Ben's Mom thought she saw him in Pewter City. Have you heard from his Mom lately?"

"No, I haven't..." Mary lapsed into silence. "You don't think...?"

"What? What?" Beth asked, who had sat in silence with Vulpix in her lap. "What's happened?"

Mary turned to her daughter. "I'll have a talk with his mother tomorrow and see what's going on. He's probably just there to look at the Pewter Museum of Science, that's all."

Daniel remained silent. A bit of an optimistic assessment, if you asked him.

The next morning, Daniel was woken by Meowth scratching on the bedpost and endlessly jumping up and down from the bed.

"I'm up," said Daniel, smiling resignedly. "You act as if I didn't give you enough food last night."

After showering and changing into khaki shorts and a white, short-sleeved T-shirt, Daniel followed Meowth downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mary was already pouring out food and milk for the Pokemon, careful to keep greedy Vulpix from claiming Meowth's food bowl, too.

"I should wake your sister." said Mary. "Knowing her, she'll be in bed till late. I think Natalie's outside; why don't you go outside and play?"

"Sure, Mom," Daniel obliged, leaving Meowth and Vulpix to eye each other warily, eating side-by-side.

Daniel exited his house amid a stream of sunlight giving Pallet the rich, homely feel that made Daniel glad to have been born and raised in such a beautiful town. Daniel couldn't see Natalie, but after asking a passerby whether they had seen a young, red headed girl with a Squirtle, he was pointed in the direction of the lake to the south of Pallet.

"Squirtle! Use Bubble!"

Natalie sat at the water's edge, discarding her sandals and dipping her ankles into the cool water, warmed by the sun's rays. Squirtle was happily swimming in the lake, blowing bubbles which popped only seconds after emerging from his mouth.

"Hi, Daniel," Natalie smiled, looking up at him, who joined her at the water's edge. He removed his sandals and dipped feet in the water. "Where's Beth?"

"Sleeping in. I think's she forgotten she has a guest to entertain."

"It's very peaceful here," remarked Natalie, giggling as Squirtle retreated inside its shell and began spinning around in the water. "You must love living here."

Daniel lay on his back, gazing up at the cloudless sky. He winced in the sun's harsh glare and shielded his eyes, the light filtered through his fingertips.

"I do. I love Pallet Town."

Natalie joined him, lying beside him. "You want to leave home, don't you?"

Daniel fixed his gaze on a cloud that came into view. "I want to become a Pokemon Trainer, so I have to."

Natalie turned back to the sky and clasped her hands over her stomach. "Daniel, I'd like to come with you."

Daniel got up with a start. He stared at Natalie, who continued to stare up at the sky.

"You want to be a Pokemon Trainer as well?" he asked, hearing his name being called from far away.

"Sure." Natalie smiled, getting to her feet and putting her sandals on. "Squirtle, it's time to go."

Squirtle got out of the lake and shook the water from its shell, looking up at Natalie.

"Are you seriously considering it?" Daniel asked.

"Wouldn't you want me joining you?"

"O-of course!" Daniel said, beaming all of a sudden. "It would be great to have company on my journey!"

"Our journey," Natalie grinned, reaching down to pat Squirtle.

"There you two are," Mary said, slightly out of breath as Meowth and Vulpix trotted beside her. "Beth's having breakfast now. We should be leaving in about an hour's time."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Great."

"You two can go ahead." said Mary. "Beth and I will meet you outside the Pokemart in Viridian City. How does that sound?"

"Sure, sounds good." Daniel said. "Meowth, care to join?"

Meowth took his owner's word and joined him at his side.

"Let's go!" Natalie said.

Daniel and Natalie walked through the route connecting Pallet to Viridian, watching Pidgey fly through the sky, occasionally catching a glimpse of a Pidgeotto. Pidgeot were rare to be seen; they flew at such intense speeds it was impossible to catch one during its flight. They entered Viridian City, passing the Pokemon Center as they did so.

"About what I said earlier, about becoming a Pokemon Trainer..." began Natalie.

Daniel turned to her. "What about it?"

"We'll need some experience before we head off."

"Really?" Daniel said, ignoring the pit of doubt in his stomach. Truth be told, Meowth had never entered a fight before, let alone know any moves that Daniel was aware of. Beth's Vulpix was the same.

"We could have a Pokemon battle while we wait for your Mom and sister," suggested Natalie.

"Are you guys gonna have a battle?" asked a voice from nearby.

Daniel and Natalie turned to see Derek, one of the many students from the Pokemon School walking towards them. Derek was a few years younger than both of them.

"Hi, Derek," Natalie waved. "We were just about to train our Pokemon."

"Well, how about you battle me? I've been spending all day trying to find someone to train with, but since Josh beat me, nobody wants to waste the time..."

Natalie was touched by Derek's heartbroken expression. "I'll have a Pokemon battle with you, Derek."

"Really?" Derek's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"You're on," Natalie grinned. She turned her head in the direction of an expanse of land, near a route which led west. "There's room for our battle there."

"Cool!" Derek exclaimed, nearly tripping over in his haste to run there before Natalie.

"Boys," Natalie smiled to herself.

Natalie and Derek faced each other, making enough room for the Pokemon battle. Daniel stood to the side. Meowth, sat on the ground and began licking his paws.

"I choose Rattata!" Derek threw his Pokeball onto the ground, releasing Rattata in a burst of red light.

"I choose Squirtle," Natalie said. "Ready, Squirtle?"

Squirtle nodded, walking out onto the field, facing Rattata determinedly.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" Derek shouted.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!" Natalie called, as Rattata disappeared into thin air. "Wait for the right moment!"

Squirtle spun its tail around at just the right time. When Rattata appeared out of thin air and leapt to attack, it received the full brunt of Squirtle's attack and flew over backwards.

Natalie shouted, "Squirtle, use Bubble!"

Squirtle released a stream of countless bubbles from its mouth which popped on Rattata and sent it stumbling back.

"Tackle Attack!" Natalie shouted.

"Rattata!" Derek screamed. "Look out!"

Squirtle took a step back, then lowered its head and tackled Rattata dead-on. Rattata rolled through the grass and stopped at its master's feet, where it lay quite unconscious.

"Natalie is the winner!" Daniel declared, but Natalie remained silent.

"Are you OK?" Natalie asked Derek, as Squirtle returned to her side.

Derek gingerly picked up his Rattata and looked at Natalie with a menacing scowl. "You're a bully."

He ran off, headed in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Natalie remained still, while Squirtle looked up at his Trainer.

"Natalie?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine," Natalie said, her voice strangled. Her cheeks were flaming.

Daniel watched as she exhaled mightily, running a hand through her ginger hair.

"Little boys can be so immature at times," she said, before turning to Daniel and smiling. "Shall we have a battle next?"

"Don't you want to take Squirtle to the Pokemon Center first?" Daniel asked.

Squirtle shook its head, quite pumped from the action.

"He's fine. Barely a scratch, right?"

Squirtle nodded, smiling up at Natalie.

"OK. Meowth, are you ready?" asked Daniel.

Meowth nodded and got to its feet, looking warily at Squirtle. Daniel walked around to face Natalie, with Meowth standing a few steps in front of him. Natalie and Squirtle readied themselves.

"Ready?" Natalie asked.

"Sure am," Daniel smiled. "Go!"

"Squirtle, Tackle Attack!" cried Natalie.

Squirtle ran towards Meowth, its head bowed. Meowth eyes widened in fascination.

"Meowth, uh, dodge it!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth let out a hiss as it avoided Squirtle's attack. Meowth looked at Daniel in curiosity.

"Meowth, it's a Pokemon battle. You've got to fight Squirtle!"

Meowth shook its head, then jumped out of the way as Squirtle attempted to use Tackle again.

"Meowth's very agile," Natalie commented. "Squirtle, Bubble Attack!"

Squirtle shot a stream of bubbles towards Meowth. Meowth attempted to claw them, but instead got hit in the face and stumbled backwards in its haste to escape, hissing madly.

"Meowth, use Scratch Attack!" Daniel said.

Having determined that this was indeed a battle, Meowth faced Squirtle and ran towards him on its four legs. Squirtle was anxious at this display of agility.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!" Natalie called.

"Meowth, leap up and attack Squirtle's face!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth jumped in time to avoid Squirtle's Tail Whip, delivering two quick scratches to Squirtle which sent him reeling backward.

"Meowth, use Bite Attack!"

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

Meowth was faster, managing to grip on to Squirtle and bite its tail. Howling in pain, Squirtle failed to shake Meowth off, until Meowth decided a few more bites for good measure wouldn't hurt.

"I give up!" Natalie exclaimed, to both Daniel and Meowth's surprise.

"Meowth, let go of Squirtle," Daniel added, "Please."

Meowth released Squirtle, watching as Natalie rushed into the fray and held her Pokemon in her arms. Daniel was glad to see that his affectionate, cuddly Meowth had been so quick on his feet in the battle, but he also felt a little guilty. Perhaps he should've gone easier on Squirtle.

"It's not your fault; it's mine," Natalie said, returning Squirtle to its Pokeball. "I can't stand to see Squirtle hurt too badly. I'll take Squirtle to the Pokemon Center - "

"I'll join you," Daniel insisted, as Meowth tagged along. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" Natalie said, surprised by Daniel's apology. "To be honest, I haven't had any competition other than Caterpies and Pidgeys from other Trainers. The only other Pokemon who was able to beat my Squirtle time and again was my sister's Pikachu."

"Well, no surprises there," Daniel remarked dryly. "Water-types are weak to Electric-types."

"I stopped battling as hard after my sister left Viridian City, to collect the Gym badges. I didn't think much of myself as a Trainer. Then, you reminded me."

"Me?" Daniel asked.

Natalie smiled, her red hair glinting in the sunlight. "You were so much happier after your Mom let you become a Pokemon Trainer. I saw that same expression on my sister, once my parents told her she had permission to leave home. I want that, too - in fact, I have it now."

"I can't see it," Daniel teased. "You should smile more. You seem to do it so often; it's almost irregular for you not to."

Natalie bowed her head, a small smile on her lips. "You're right. Although, sometimes it's difficult for me to keep on smiling."

"Natalie!" came a voice from afar.

Daniel and Natalie turned to see Beth running towards them. Vulpix was running beside her, grateful to stretch her legs and run at last.

"What have you guys been doing?" Beth asked, as Vulpix ran about and played.

"We were just having a Pokemon battle," Daniel blurted out.

"Really?" Beth asked, her mouth agape. "Squirtle? And Meowth? Who won?"

"Well, D - " began Natalie.

"We both won." Daniel interrupted quickly. "It was a draw."

"Well, that's no fun," Beth pouted. "I just passed Derek and he looked really mad. He said he'd never be a Pokemon Trainer if he kept losing to bullies. He even asked me for a battle! Can you imagine? My Vulpix?"

Vulpix looked suitably disappointed as Beth laughed over the idea of her precious Pokemon in a scuffle on the grass, biting and scratching and hurting another Pokemon.

"My Vulpix is going to be in beauty contests all around Kanto, especially the one in Celadon City!"

"Celadon City?" Daniel asked. "Is Mom taking you there?"

"No, silly! I'm going with you!" Beth grinned.

There was a second of silence, as Natalie excused herself to heal Squirtle at the Pokemon Center.

"Beth... I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but Natalie asked to come with me on my adventure. I said yes."

"She can't be going on an adventure with you! What about me? Who am I going to talk to at school?" Beth pouted, clearly distressed. "I need her here!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks for thinking of me."

"Did Mom say it was OK?" asked Beth.

"Actually, Beth, it's not Mom's decision as to whether or not Natalie comes on this trip. Besides, Natalie's parents said yes, and that's all that matters. Mom will be glad that I have someone going with me."

"You're so selfish sometimes, only ever thinking about yourself!" Beth shouted. "I have to stay in Pallet Town while you two explore Kanto and get to see all the sights and Pokemon. It's not fair!"

"Beth," came Mary's voice, joining them. "I'm warning you, don't start this all up again."

"But, Mom..." pleaded Beth. "Natalie's going with Daniel on his trip. If she can, why can't I?"

"You're too young." warned Mary.

"I'm the same age as Natalie! That's only a year younger than Daniel!"

"If Natalie's parents have said she can go, that's their decision. Mine is not to have both of my children up and leave me in the space of a week. Do you understand?"

Daniel remained silent, while Beth bowed her head under her mother's furious glare. "Yes..."

"Good." Mary turned to Daniel. "Where's Natalie?"

"She's at the Pokemon Center."

"OK. Well we'll be at the PokeMart, so make sure to pop in and tell her so we can meet you there."

"Yes, Mom," Daniel said, ignoring the sulky glare Beth gave him.

Later, the four of them exited Viridian City's Pokemart with everything they could carry. Mary had bought Daniel some empty Pokeballs in which to catch new Pokemon, as well as some Potions and three each of Antidotes, Paralyz Heal and Awakening. Daniel felt a little guilty as Mary handed over the bill, but his mother leaned over and whispered to Daniel, "I get a twenty percent discount."

If Beth had been near enough to notice how much was being spent on her older brother's trip, she would've packed a tantrum right then and there. As it was, she in the Pokedoll aisle with Natalie.

The group exited and headed south towards Pallet Town. Meowth and Vulpix played with each other while Beth frowned at the number of Pokeballs Daniel was given, asking leading questions which Daniel expertly deferred. Mary offered to buy Natalie something, but she had flatly refused.

"My parents already gave me some money to buy some supplies. I appreciate it, but it's not necessary, Mrs. S."

When they reached Pallet Town, Mary suddenly announced, "I'm going to catch up with Joshua's mother. I'll see what I can find out."

Later that night, everyone crowded into the dining room.

"Here," Mary said, discreetly passing Daniel an envelope as Beth left the table to wash her hands for dinner. "It's some money for your travels. It's all I can afford after today's splurge, so look after it carefully."

Daniel didn't dare look. He knew that his mother's wages were the only source of income she had, and that the savings that his father had amassed for the better part of his life were slowly waning. With one less mouth to feed, Daniel imagined that he'd be less of a burden - but if he so much as voiced that fact to his mother, she might chastise him for thinking such things.

"Mom, we're out of soap," Beth said, wringing her hands dry as Vulpix avoided the minuscule pellets of water being flung at her.

"Did you use the last of it?" Mary asked.

"Well, what do you think I used to wash my hands?" Beth replied sulkily, settling into her seat. Vulpix jumped onto her lap, but Beth waved her away.

"Beth, I know you're angry about not being able to leave, but it's just not the right time." Mary tried to appease her daughter's mood, to no avail. "I'd like you to take into account the fact that Daniel will no longer be around."

"Oh!" Beth's eyes gleamed. She turned to Daniel. "Do I get your bedroom now?"

"Well, let's not be hasty," Mary interrupted. "Daniel will need a place to sleep when he returns."

"It's fine, Mom, really." Daniel took a bite of his dinner, unconcernedly.

"Really?" Mary and Beth asked in unison, with different expressions on their face. Beth looked rapt with excitement, while Mary looked a little worried.

"Well, it's not like I won't visit. But when I do, is there any need to keep all my stuff exactly the same way as it is? Not really. But only on one condition." Daniel turned to Beth. "If I agree to give you my room, you have to stop pestering Mom about leaving home and be a bit more considerate to the fact that she's not going to have me around. It'll be a hard time for her."

"That's very sweet of you, Daniel," Mary smiled.

"After all, I'm her favorite child." joked Daniel.

Everybody erupted into laughter, enjoying the tender moment of joy. It would be missed, thought Mary.

"Hey Mrs. S, did you find out what's going on with Josh?" Natalie asked.

Mary's face was still red with the exertion of laughing so hard. "Now that you mention it, I talked to his mother and she told me something quite interesting."

"What?" asked three voices at once.

"Well," Mary paused to savour the moment. She wasn't sure whether it could be classed as good or bad news. "His mother told me that he left to become a Pokemon Trainer."

"He's left home?" Natalie asked.

"His mother was surprised, too. Naturally, she had her reservations - but you know Joshua, he's as stubborn a young boy as I've ever met - and I suppose that inspires a kind of lust for adventure that he just wasn't getting here. He packed his bags and left without a goodbye."

"Wow..." Beth said.

"Maybe you'll come across him in your travels?" asked Mary, turning to Daniel and Natalie.

"Yeah," Daniel said, remembering the determination on Joshua's face the last time he saw him. "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Daniel and Natalie walked through the route which connected Pallet and Viridian, paying no attention to the passing Rattata or nesting Pidgey in their trees. Their footsteps among the tall grass was only punctuated by the sounds of Pokemon all around them.

"Do you think we left too early?" Natalie asked.

The farewell dinner had lasted beyond Daniel and Beth's usual bedtime, but Mary had sent them to bed so they wouldn't be too tired for tomorrow. Natalie had stayed over, occupying a sleeping a bag on the floor of Beth's bedroom. When Daniel had awoken at dawn out of sheer excitement and trepidation for the journey to come, he found it hard to concentrate on not waking anybody up while he read Pokemon manuals, repacked his bag and tried to keep Meowth quiet while brushing his fur.

After breakfast and an awkward, tearful goodbye, Daniel and Natalie set off for Viridian City. Beth had watched sourly, her arms folded, until the two of them were out of sight.

They walked along the sunny streets of Viridian City. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace was stirring, and townspeople were erecting placards and signs, advertising new items and discounts. Daniel saw with a pang that the PokeMart was advertising their 'new in stock' Ponyta Pokedoll.

As they walked past Natalie's parents' house, Daniel stopped but Natalie continued on.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your parents?" he asked.

Natalie shrugged. "Not really."

The fresh sense of adventure had been slightly dampened. Daniel tried to think of happy things, realising he'd miss his mother's baking.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, pressing the matter.

"I'm sure," Natalie insisted, pasting a smile onto her face. "Look!"

In front of the forest was a building which functioned as an entry checkpoint.

"Viridian Forest... I heard it's a maze in there." Daniel said.

"The bug catchers in our class like to visit here. commented Natalie. "Do you think we'll bump into them?"

"Perhaps they'll be interested in a Pokemon battle," Daniel smiled, turning to Natalie. "Now that we're Pokemon Trainers."

Taking one last look at Viridian City, Natalie paused as Daniel turned to enter.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"My parents... they didn't even look up when I told them I'd be leaving."

Discomfited, Daniel asked, "Are you sure they heard you?"

Natalie blocked her eyes from the sun as she peered past the Viridian Gym and to the bustling crowd gathering at the PokeMart, where Daniel's Mom would start work soon.

"We should get a move on. Ready?"

Daniel and Natalie entered the building, packed full with Bug Trainers hoping to get an early start on their training. The Bug Trainers perused wire racks of pamphlets on the dangers of Poison and Paralysis, nodded gravely as they took advice from each other about hotspots to catch wild Pokemon and debated furiously over the never-ending debate: Caterpie or Weedle?

"Welcome!" sighed the receptionist, glad to turn her attention away from the Bug Trainer who clamoured for her opinion on the subject. "You two don't look like Bug Trainers," she noted with some relief.

"Hey!" came several voices at once. "What's wrong with Bug Trainers?"

Pasting a fake smile on her face, she was quick to respond. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Is there always this many Bug Trainers?" asked Natalie.

"Always the same people in the same groups," replied the receptionist, careful to keep her voice to a whisper. "They're wildly protective of their strategies to catch Bug Pokemon. You'd have an easier time becoming the Champion than joining their groups without an explicit invitation."

"That's something to think about," smiled Natalie, catching Daniel's eye.

"As for Viridian Forest," the receptionist resumed her speaking voice. "Keep in mind that several of our visitors tend to get lost easily. Don't panic! Bug catchers are roaming around every inch of the place and will help you if you get stuck."

"Thanks," Natalie smiled gratefully, turning to Daniel. "Let's go."

Once inside the forest, the towering trees create a dense canopy over which sunlight thinly filtered through. Leaves crunched beneath their feet and chirps and rustling from branches and tall grass caused the hairs on the back of Daniel's neck to stand on end. A gentle hoot came from above, startling them both.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know," joked Daniel, glancing around warily.

Alight with fervour, Natalie remarked, "Are you kidding? This place is almost magical!"

They came across a sign which gave warnings as to the status ailments that the majority of the Pokemon in Viridian Forest were known to afflict others with. It was advised that Pokemon Trainers bring lots of Antidotes, Paralyz Heals and Awakenings, just in case.

"Luckily we have them," Daniel said. "Shall we - "

"Wait," Natalie whispered, grabbing his wrist. "Look over there."

Nestled under a tree, Daniel saw two Pokemon staring at each other from a short distance away. They were completely motionless, but then Natalie gasped in surprise when one launched itself at the other.

"Look at that poor Caterpie!" Natalie whispered.

One was a Caterpie, attempting to fight a Weedle, with poor results. The Caterpie managed to Tackle Weedle each time it could manage, but the Weedle counter attacked with its Poison Sting. Caterpie was hurt - as a Bug-type, it was susceptible to Weedle's Poison-type attacks.

"I have to help the Caterpie," said Natalie, looking down at Squirtle.

"Be careful!" Daniel whispered in a hushed tone.

Sensing danger from behind, the Caterpie turned and saw that it had an audience. Ramrod still, Caterpie watched tensely as it saw that the two Trainers were accompanied by a Meowth and a Squirtle, before being tackled in a surprise move by Weedle. Caterpie rolled through the grass and landed underneath the trunk of a tree. It attempted to get up but couldn't manage to move. Weedle took this opportunity to attack.

"Squirtle, use Bubble Attack on Weedle!" Natalie cried.

As Weedle leapt to take Caterpie down, its head lowered and its stinger aimed, Squirtle released a series of bubbles which propelled towards Weedle. Weedle was blasted mid-attack, sending it reeling into the undergrowth.

"Natalie, capture it!" Daniel said, coming across an idea.

"Capture the Caterpie?" Natalie turned to him in surprise.

"The Caterpie's weak and it needs a home. Why don't you take it in?"

Natalie smiled, her shoulders sagging with relief. "That's a great idea."

She unlatched a spare Pokeball from her belt, but Daniel cried, "Watch out!"

Instead of focusing on the weakened Caterpie, the Weedle turned its attention to Natalie. It launched itself into the air, but not before a loud thwack sent Weedle flying. It slammed into a tree opposite and slid down it, breathing heavily with the labor of the sudden attack.

"Squirtle," Natalie bent down to hug the Pokemon. At the last minute, Squirtle had pounded Weedle with its fist. "You saved me. Thank you."

Standing up, Natalie gripped the empty Pokeball in her hand. She could capture the weakened Weedle, but she turned to Caterpie instead and threw the Pokeball at it.

The Pokeball made contact with Caterpie, opening and absorbing Caterpie in a flash of red light. As the Pokeball closed, it wiggled slightly and Natalie held her breath as she waited... waited... ah, blessed silence. The Pokeball was still.

"I caught it!" shouted Natalie ecstatically. She ran up to where the Pokeball lay dormant near the trunk and knelt to pick it up.

Natalie released the injured Caterpie from its Pokeball to check on its health. Wheezing with the effort of remaining conscious, Caterpie's body was tinged with a purple hue.

"It's Poisoned!" Daniel said, kneeling beside Natalie. "Weedle's Poison Sting must've caused it."

Daniel handed her an Antidote he retrieved from his backpack. "Use mine."

Natalie thanked him and sprayed the Antidote onto Caterpie. The Bug Pokemon looked relieved, but was still bruised from the fight. Natalie retrieved a Potion from her backpack and administered it to Caterpie, who roused slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie took the Caterpie in her arms. "Are you OK, little guy?"

"Hey!" called a voice from afar. "Did you catch that Caterpie?"

Daniel and Natalie looked up to see a bug catcher running towards them, net in tow and a belt full of Pokeballs.

"Yeah. Well, kind of," Natalie admitted lamely. "This Caterpie was hurt fighting with a Weedle, so I rescued it."

"That's no good! How will Bug-types ever get strong if they're treated like babies?"

"They are babies!" Natalie held the Caterpie in her arms. "Pokemon need care and love to grow. Isn't that right, Squirtle?"

"Whatever," the bug catcher rolled his eyes. "Hey! How about a battle? Let's test your Bug Pokemon against mine!"

"Can't you see we're a bit busy?" Natalie asked.

"Pokemon Trainers have to battle when their eyes meet. It's the code we all live by." the bug catcher said, folding his arms. "If you won't battle, then I'll battle your friend instead."

The bug catcher turned his attention to Daniel, who nodded.

"Sure, I'll battle you." Daniel glanced at Meowth. "Ready?"

Meowth extended its claws, nodding in assent.

"Great," the bug catcher said, stepping back to make a battlefield. "Are you sure you want to take me on? I'm a very skilled Pokemon Trainer, you know."

"It's not exactly like you gave us a choice… "

Daniel and Meowth stood strong.

"I only have one Pokemon," said Daniel. "Let's have a one-on-one battle."

"Only one Pokemon? Hah!" the bug catcher laughed.

"You didn't give us your name," Natalie said, rocking the Caterpie in her arms gently.

"My name?" he asked.

"It's more polite to demand money from someone who you can address by name," Daniel said, his mouth curving into a smile. "Seeing as I'm about to put you in your place!"

"We'll see about that!" the bug catcher roared in laughter. "And what's your name?"

"My name's Daniel. I choose Meowth!"

Meowth walked forward on its four legs, baring its claws.

"I'm Arnie." Arnie selected a Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the grass. "And I choose you, Weedle!"

Weedle appeared in a burst of red light, its stinger aimed.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!" Arnie shouted.

"Meowth, dodge it!" Daniel shouted.

Weedle leapt at Meowth, its stinger sharp, but Meowth was able to avoid it, landing on its hind legs, with its claws drawn.

"Meowth, Scratch Attack!"

"Weedle, String Shot!"

As Meowth leapt towards Weedle, ready to strike, Weedle shot a stream of white string at Meowth. Meowth was impeded, unable to move as the string tightened and caused Meowth to fall over.

"Now, Weedle! Use Poison Sting!"

Weedle leapt at Meowth, its stinger landing in Meowth's chest as Meowth howled in pain, trying in vain to scratch Weedle, but its limbs were bound. It fell over in its attempt to remain upright.

"Weedle, same again! Aim for the chest!" Arnie ordered.

"Meowth, don't try to use Scratch Attack!" Daniel cried. "Dodge with all your might and use Bite Attack instead!"

As Weedle leapt towards Meowth, Meowth managed to take an uneasy step back and catch Weedle in its mouth. Biting down hard, Weedle let out a screech of pain that echoed through the trees, and Meowth swung Weedle around in its mouth until it dropped, lifeless, to the ground.

"WEEDLE!" Arnie screamed, racing into the field.

Daniel rushed in, taking Meowth in his arms. Covered in Weedle's String Shot, Meowth almost looked mummified.

"Tell me how to get this stuff off," Daniel demanded, trying to pick the string off as Meowth wriggled without abandon, making the process a lot more difficult.

"I'll only tell you if you forfeit the right to collect money from me." Arnie said, as he picked up his injured Weedle.

"That's not fair!" Natalie shouted. Caterpie was now wriggling in her arms with joy and in good health. Squirtle looked angrily at Arnie, clearly understanding the situation. "You lost; you have to give some of your money to Daniel. Your so-called code has some serious flaws!"

Grumbling, Arnie retrieved a wad of cash from his pocket. He tossed it on the ground as though it were defiled. He headed off, muttering to himself.

Daniel picked up the slightly muddy cash, brushing the leaves off his clothes.

"That guy was a jerk," Natalie said, approaching Daniel with Caterpie in her arms and Squirtle by her side. "Wait a second! I have an idea!"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, still frantic in his attempts to rescue Meowth from mummification.

"Stand back; let Squirtle deal with this." Natalie said.

Daniel obliged, feeling a pit of guilt as he left Meowth on the grassy floor, angrily clawing at the sticky strands which encased him.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle hesitated for a second, then released a jet of water from its mouth which drenched Meowth head to toe. Meowth stood in vain against the torrent, which sent him flying through the tall grass, sending Pidgeys who were feeding on fallen berries scattering in all directions.

"Meowth!" Daniel cried, running towards the fallen figure of his Pokemon.

Meowth was cold and shivering, but Daniel took him in his arms nonetheless. He could see that Weedle's String Shot had began to dissipate and Meowth could move again. Meowth jumped out of Daniel's arms and gave him a cautious look as he shook his fur.

"I'm sorry, Meowth. It was the only way to get that sticky string off of you," Daniel said.

Meowth relented slightly, shivering.

"Wrap him in this." Natalie said, pulling a fresh blanket from her backpack. Daniel took it with a thanks and wrapped it around Meowth, drying him.

"How's Caterpie?" Daniel asked.

"I put it back in its Pokeball. For now, I want to keep it safe and away from Pokemon battles." Natalie said, helping Daniel up as he passed her the towel. "Are you OK, Meowth?"

Meowth nodded, snuggling into Daniel's legs.

"Let's continue on," Daniel said.

Daniel and Natalie walked side-by-side with their Pokemon following them dutifully. They passed flocks of Pidgeys, which scattered before they could come close, and they also caught sight of some Kakuna and Metapod hanging in the trees. They could hear more Caterpie rustling in the grass, as well as catching sight of a few Weedle ominously nearby.

"This place is beautiful," Natalie remarked, stepping over a sleeping Caterpie, careful not to disturb its slumber. "What a wonderful walk to Pewter City."

"You know... not all the places we visit may be as beautiful as this one." Daniel said. "We're lucky."

"Yeah, I know."

They came to a small clearing where they stopped for a short break. They sat with their backs to a large oak tree, taking a sip from their water canteens.

"I wonder what time it is," Natalie said, replacing the cap on her bottle. "It's impossible to tell in here."

"We'd know if it was getting dark. It'd be quite scary," Daniel admitted, looking up to where the tree's thick branches filtered dim rays of sunlight.

"You're scared of the dark?" Natalie teased, turning to him with a smile.

"My Dad used to be a hiker. He'd scold me for being afraid of the dark; he'd say it was just part of the excitement of being on an adventure."

Natalie remained silent then noticed something rustle in the undergrowth, "Look!"

Daniel glanced over at to a patch of tall grass, where a Pokemon with a stem-like body, a leaf on either side acting as hands and a yellow, bell-shaped head was trying to catch berries from a nearby tree.

"It's a Bellsprout!" Natalie whispered. "You don't see them in these parts."

The Bellsprout was flailing with its leaf arms, trying to pick up a berry and consuming it hungrily.

"You should catch it, Daniel."

Daniel turned to Meowth. "Do you think I can?"

Meowth shook his head, pointing to himself.

"Ah, I see. You can," Daniel laughed.

Bellsprout looked up at the sudden noise, frozen in place as it noticed a Meowth eyeing it. Sensing danger, Bellsprout took off at a run.

"Meowth, chase after it!"

Daniel followed Meowth as they both ran after the Bellsprout, who fled using its skinny, stem-like legs.

"Wait for me!" Natalie said, getting up from her spot under the tree. "Let's follow them, Squirtle."

However, Daniel and Meowth, were not having much luck. Bellsprout was very agile, jumping over a fallen log with ease in its attempts to escape.

"Weedle's String Shot sure would've been helpful here," Daniel puffed, as he climbed over the fallen log with Meowth at his side.

As they turned a corner, they saw that the Bellsprout had come to a dead end, and had turned to face its pursuers with a defiant look.

"Meowth, you ready?" Daniel asked, looking down to his feline pal. Meowth nodded. "Good. Use Growl Attack!"

Meowth let out a growl at Bellsprout which made it hesitate for a moment, increasing its caution.

"OK, Meowth. Use Scratch Attack on Bellsprout!"

Meowth ran towards Bellsprout, its claws drawn. Bellsprout stood its ground and released long vines from its body which lashed out at Meowth. Meowth was sent flying backwards by the sudden attack, rolling across the ground near Daniel's feet.

"Meowth!" cried Daniel, kneeling to aid his Pokemon

"Daniel, are you OK?" shouted Natalie, disturbing a nest of Pidgey above who took to the skies in alarm.

Natalie and Squirtle arrived on the scene, noticing Meowth injured on the forest floor.

"Yeah. This Pokemon is tough once it's in a pinch." Daniel sighed, looking at Bellsprout's fierce expression.

"I wish I could help you, but Squirtle's weak to Grass-types." Natalie said. "Are you still going to capture it?"

Daniel stood defiantly and helped Meowth to its feet.

"Meowth, I saw how agile you were in your first battle. I want you to dodge Bellsprout's vines at all costs, then use Scratch Attack again, OK?"

Meowth nodded, nervously turning towards Bellsprout, who remained furious.

"Go!" Daniel shouted.

Meowth set off towards Bellsprout, its claws drawn. Bellsprout used Vine Whip again, brandishing its vines at Meowth. Meowth avoided the first one, then the second, then the third as it came closer and closer.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on Bellsprout!" Natalie shouted. "Trust me!"

Squirtle nodded, taking a deep breath and expelling a jet of water directly at Bellsprout. Bellsprout was quite unharmed, but this second of distraction was enough for Meowth leap up at Bellsprout and scratch it several times on the face.

"Bite Attack, Meowth!"

Meowth bit firmly into Bellsprout, causing it to writhe in pain.

"Watch out, Meowth!" Daniel shouted, unlatching an empty Pokeball from his belt and throwing it at Bellsprout.

Meowth jumped out of the Pokeball's trajectory as the Pokeball made contact with Bellsprout, absorbing it in a flash of red light and lay still on the grassy floor, shaking slightly. Daniel and Natalie held their breath. The Pokeball stayed motionless.

"I caught Bellsprout!" Daniel shouted, running towards the inert Pokeball. He picked it up and attached it to his belt. "Thank you, Meowth. And you too, Natalie, and Squirtle. It was a team effort."

Daniel hugged Meowth, as Natalie smiled and watched on. She gave Squirtle an affectionate pat on the head.

"We should go." Natalie said, as Daniel got to his feet. "It'll be getting dark soon."

Not long after they continued through the maze of forestry, there was a clearing of sorts where light streamed abound from above and they raced towards the exit, panting with exertion. They both wanted to visit the Pokemon Center to heal their newly caught Pokemon - Daniel's Bellsprout and Natalie's Caterpie.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

Their ardour slightly dampened, both Daniel and Natalie turned to see a trio of Bug Catchers, all recognisable from the Pokemon Trainer's School. They held nets, wore straw hats and tan shorts, with several Pokeballs buckled on their belts.

"What are you two doing out here?" one asked.

"We're on our Pokemon adventure," replied Daniel, noticing that the three were covered in sweat from the day's activities.

"You've left the Pokemon School?" asked another bug catcher. "To do what?"

"To collect the Gym Badges, of course," smiled Natalie. "Don't you guys want to do that someday?"

They shuffled uncomfortably. "To be honest, we hadn't thought that far ahead. We want to stay and train our Bug Pokemon."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I recently caught a Bug Pokemon - "

"You did?" "Where?" "What Bug Pokemon?"

"A Caterpie," said Natalie proudly, as the bug catchers twittered among themselves.

"What markings does it have?" "What will you feed it?" "What is the consistency of its String Shot?"

"You've set them off," whispered Daniel. "Now we'll never be able to leave."

"Thanks guys, really," Natalie made to move away from their earnest stares, but they began unconsciously following in her direction. "I'll take all of it under consideration - "

"We didn't give you any advice," interrupted one. "You haven't answered our questions yet."

"Um, I'll, uh, let you know," Natalie pasted a fake smile on her face. The exit was right there! If she just -

"Wait!" shouted one of them. "I can't let you leave without some serious training in how to battle with Bug Pokemon. If you'd like, I'll show you."

"Yeah!" cried his Bug-catching buddies. "Battle! Battle!"

Reluctantly, Natalie nodded her assent. She backed off to make room for a battlefield in the small clearing and Daniel joined by her side.

"His name's Charlie, right?" she asked.

"Right," he agreed.

Charlie backed off to a corner of the clearing, too. His buddies watched sideline.

"So you only have one Pokemon?" asked Charlie, drawing one from his belt. "Let's make this a one-on-one fight."

"Sure." Natalie held back Squirtle, who waddled forward. She shook her head. "I want to try out Caterpie."

She threw her Pokeball into the clearing, where it burst in red light. Caterpie materialised, looking up at the Trainers who stood so much taller than him. He shrinked at the sight of the bug catcher's nets and watched them warily.

"Go, Weedle!" shouted Charlie, tossing his Pokeball into the field. Amid a flash of red light, a Weedle stared at Caterpie and wiggled in the undergrowth.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!" Charlie shouted.

"Caterpie, watch out!" cried Natalie.

Caterpie leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding Weedle's poised stinger as it jumped past.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

Weedle collected itself out of a pile of leaves and launched itself again at Caterpie. Caterpie shot binding silk from its mouth, entangling the Weedle mid-flight, but while the stinger missed its mark, Weedle's bound body slammed dully into Caterpie's body and sent it reeling.

"Caterpie!" cried Natalie.

Weedle struggled to get up, while Caterpie limped from the slight injury.

"Weedle!" demanded Charlie. "Get up!"

"Tackle, Caterpie! Try your best!" shouted Natalie.

Caterpie nodded and ran at a decreased pace towards Weedle, rustling through the grass and tackling Weedle's fallen form side on. There were gasps from the bug catchers as Weedle was clearly quite trapped with no way to break free.

"Tackle it again!" cried Natalie.

Again and again Caterpie tackled Weedle, until the rival bug Pokemon lay unconscious in the grass. When Weedle disappeared inside its Trainer's Pokeball in a flash of red light, Natalie ran out to embrace her victorious Caterpie.

"You were great, Caterpie!" she snuggled him gently. "Nice work!"

Standing to brush the dirt from her pants, she noticed Charlie making her way across to her, handing out a wad of cash.

"Thanks," Natalie accepted it and shook his hand. "My Caterpie needed some training."

"It's a shame you're leaving Viridian," Charlie shook his head. "There aren't many girls who want to catch Bug Pokemon."

"They're not so bad once you get to know them." Natalie smiled, cradling her Caterpie in her arms. "Right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Amy sat cross-legged on her bed, counting the wads of money in front of her with a serious expression on her face. She would need a lot more than this to begin her journey. This barely covered accommodation in the finest hotels!

Growlithe barked and Amy turned to see that his food bowl was empty. Nidoran had almost finished hers.

"I'll call room service and have them get you some more food," said Amy, reaching for the phone.

Growlithe waited patiently, wagging his tail while Nidoran peeked into Growlithe's food bowl.

"I'd like some pet food for my Pokemon." Amy replied, when the line connected.

"Very good, miss. I'll have some delivered right away."

"Thank you." Amy hung up.

Amy looked around the plush pad in which she resided. Did she really need expensive hotels on her travels? If her knowledge of geography was right, Kanto was more than sprawling towns and cities - she would have to travel through many locales, most of which were difficult to traverse. There was Mount Moon, a cavern which connected Pewter and Cerulean City, rumoured to hold Clefairy and the fabled Moon Stone. Between Celadon and Fuchsia City, there was a biker's route which went south, only accessible for those who owned a bike. Amy had never ridden a bicycle in her life. She hadn't done much outside her pretty, privileged life.

Only recently had she returned from the economy cabin's deck, having won two more battles with more gusto and effort than she had exuded in her life. She was shaken out of her reverie as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The steward nodded to Amy and filled Growlithe and Nidoran's bowls with nutritious Pokefood.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, miss?" he asked.

"No, thank you," replied Amy. The steward closed the door behind him.

She walked over to the window where she saw the sun begin to dip into sunset, casting a crimson glow upon the sea, sparkling in its descent.

"We will now be arriving in Pallet Town." spoke a gentle voice over the intercom. "Those who wish to view the sunset, please make your way to the observation deck. We will be continuing on course in one hour.

Amy put down the book she was reading and glanced out of the window. Pallet Town was a quaint, picturesque town with few buildings and even fewer houses. It was nothing like her home town, Celadon City; with its busy thoroughfare, noisy traffic and cosmopolitan avenues.

If she remembered correctly, the first Gym for beginner Trainers was in Pewter City. If she wanted to start collecting Badges, she would have to travel through Pallet Town. But the small inlet had no dock, let alone space for a cruise liner this size to disembark its passengers.

Amy turned to her Pokemon, watching Growlithe stare back at her and Nidoran curled up on its bed. If she left the S.S. Anne, she would have to tell the captain - which would mean that word would get back to her mother that she had decided to abandon the cruise and leave early. There would be no guarantee if - or when - her mother might even contact her next, let alone continue giving her money. Amy sighed. This was the only way she could do it.

"We're going on our Pokemon adventure," Amy smiled, although she didn't feel it. She felt nervous.

Holding out her Pokeballs, with a flash of red light Growlithe and Nidoran returned inside them.

Passengers aboard the S.S. Anne who crowded around the deck to watch the sunset, came upon a new sight as several sailors secured the rigging to descend a lifeboat into the water.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the captain had asked dourly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

It was against regulations to allow the ship to be without one of its lifeboats, especially not worth the sailor's time to steer her over, so Amy had offered all the money she had won in the past few battles as compensation for his time and effort. She would be lowered by lifeboat from the ship, where the attendant would row her across to Pallet Town. She had given instructions to the stewards in first class to deliver her remaining possessions back to her parents' mansion in Celadon, once its return trip docked in Vermilion City.

Bobbing in the ocean, the S.S. Anne looked gigantic even as a speck in the distance as Amy sat in the tiny rowboat, barely large enough for her and the sailor, who glanced doubtfully at her one suitcase as they paddled closer to Pallet.

"Pardon me for asking. But this is a lot of trouble you're going to, especially since you've prepaid for a trip around Kanto. You won't be able to get any of your money back."

Amy clutched her monogrammed suitcase closer, where she had barely managed to fit three changes of clothes, one pair of flat shoes and a cosmetic bag to keep her feeling normal. There was a small compartment where she had managed to fit in the last bag of Poketreats she had purchased. Growlithe and Nidoran remained in their Pokeballs, clutched tightly to Amy's chest.

"It's not about the money," replied Amy, meaning it. She couldn't turn back now. Pallet was coming into view.

After paying the sailor his fare, she watched him row back towards the gargantuan S.S. Anne. The sunset streaked crimson across the sky, and taking a deep breath, Amy turned towards Pallet Town.

It was quiet and well-paved and every pair of eyes she met stared back. These citizens had nothing but time on their hands and watched her as she strolled past, wheeling her suitcase behind her while Growlithe and Nidoran followed.

The Pokemon Research Laboratory, headed by Professor Oak, as Amy had earlier read in one of the books in her cabin, studied discoveries of current and new Pokemon to better understand their abilities and locations in Kanto. It was closed, to her dismay, and she continued on, past pretty little houses with bay windows and small chimneys.

She consulted a passerby for directions, who pointed her to the path which took her to Viridian City. It was not difficult to find; indeed, if she had spent only a few minutes longer to explore the town she would've found it was simply laid out. It was tranquil at sunset, thought Amy, as Growlithe sniffed the air, fresher than that found in smog-heavy Saffron.

Continuing past Pallet and onto the route which lead to Viridian, Amy let out a "oh!" of surprise, as a Rattata crossed her path, eager to avoid the Pidgey hot on its heels. Minutes passed in which only the gentle hoots and rustling in the tall grass made her acquaintance. There was so little activity here, so little to disturb their rest. No wonder the Pokemon chose this as their home.

Amy reached Viridian just as it was getting dark. She would have to stop by a PokeMart - the provincial equivalent of Celadon's Department Store and pick up a few supplies - but she had no money. She entered a Pokemon Center, consulted the nurse after healing her Pokemon at the terminal and asked if there were any Trainers to battle.

"School's out," announced the kind nurse, consulting a Chansey who held out a check list. "The children will be home by now. Where are you from?"

"Celadon City," replied Amy. She glanced around and saw a bank of pay phones and realised with a twinge of guilt she should probably call her mother…

"That's nice, dear," the nurse replied absently, ticking several items off the check list the Chansey proffered and turned back to Amy. "Perhaps you'd like directions to an inn?"

Amy exited the Pokemon Center, surprised at how quickly the night had descended upon the small town. Viridian was slightly bigger than Pallet, more winding roads and buildings, but essentially still a rural town. Store fronts were closing, families returned home and pulled curtains across their windows, and few residents remained on the streets as Amy rolled her suitcase up to the lone inn, the bell above the door ringing as she entered the warm foyer, with a lit fireplace and colonial-era furnishings spread about.

"Welcome," smiled the landlady, consulting a register from behind the counter. "Are you staying with us or would you like a room?"

"How much are your rooms?" asked Amy, feeling gauche. Her fingers itched for the credit card in her purse. Who said she had to start using her own funds today? Her self-discipline could begin tomorrow.

Amy provided the landlady with the particulars of payment and the length of her stay - one night - and took the stairs to her room, which she unlocked with a brass key. It was spartan, functional; at best, cosy. It was smaller than the cabin she had occupied on board the S.S. Anne. It would do.

She changed for bed, tucked herself in tight and allowed Growlithe and Nidoran to sleep atop the single bed made with scratchy linens. She told herself it didn't matter that her first step to independence was funded by her parents' money, and this kept her from falling asleep. She was still dependent on them.

The next day, sunlight filtered through the gauze curtains and Amy roused blearily from the bed. She had woken several times in the night, unaccustomed to the occasional sound she could hear from neighbouring rooms. Whether it was a creak in the landing or the plumbing flushing, she awoke easily and constantly, missing the air-conditioned, sound proof comfort of her cabin aboard the S.S. Anne.

She slept in long enough until her bad thoughts threatened to overtake her, showering quickly and changing into a sun dress with a silk scarf around her neck. She spritzed the last of her perfume on her wrists before zipping up her suitcase and heading downstairs to pay her bill.

"There's been a problem with your card, dear," explained the landlady, showing her the invoice where the once-paltry sum of a hotel fee now grew menacing. "It won't approve the transaction."

Amy's throat was dry. How could this have happened so quickly?

"May I make a call?" asked Amy, suddenly quite fearful.

"Are you alright? You look a bit peaky, dear."

The landlady permitted Amy to use the phone, to get in contact with the bank in Celadon. Yes, there were enough funds to approve the transaction, came the clipped reply. No, you are not authorised to use the card any more, was the second response.

Suddenly very cold, Amy passed the phone back to the landlady who clucked in concern.

"I-I don't have enough money to settle my bill," managed Amy, feeling like a fraudster.

The landlady stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. "Well, that's a shame."

Never before had she felt so humiliated. In the end, Amy had to resort to calling her parents, neither of whom answered and whose personal secretaries - professionally in her father's case and socially in her mother's - informed Amy that she would have to wait for them to get back to her.

Alone and ashamed, she sat on the couch opposite the reception desk where the landlady eyed her suspiciously over her magazine and sighed in irritation. She felt like a truant sent to detention, waiting outside the principal's office. Amy bet the landlady didn't want to spend her lunch break as a rudimentary bounty hunter for a customer who couldn't pay - worse, a teenage girl who had run from home and waited miserably for her parents. Amy was frozen to her seat, scared to move. If she left, she would be in even bigger trouble.

The guilt came in waves, first heat to her face and a tightness in her gut that warned her never to do this again. She muttered internal mantras over and over to herself, until finally the landlady answered a call during which she beckoned for Amy to come over.

"It's for you," said the landlady, who had long since dropped the 'dear' suffix she added on for all her paying customers and handed over the phone.

The landlady attempted to eavesdrop as Amy muttered half-hearted apologies into the receiver, becoming more red in the face in response to the shrill voice which screamed from the other end. After a few minutes, Amy bowed her head and handed the phone back.

There was definitely no turning back now. Having agreed to pay the hotel bill, her mother had given her a sharp reprimand and ordered her to come home at once. There was no method of transport to hasten this - being stuck in a small town provides precisely this kind of refuge - so Amy had obeyed instructions and agreed to meet her younger brother Liam in Pewter City, who was travelling nearby.

Her adventure was over before it had even started. Dejected, Amy wheeled her suitcase through Viridian, her Pokemon in their Pokeballs. She hadn't wanted them to see her so bleak, barely glancing passersby in the eye who stared at her curiously. She had never done something this crazy before, defying both her parents' wishes and what had seemed like the right thing to do, but there was no denying that before she had been caught red-handed, Amy felt an uplifting in her spirit at the taste of taking on something new and exciting, otherwise forbidden to her. It was scary, but she wanted to test herself.

Glancing around, she was surprised to see how many children were out and about and realised they were filing into class, at a building named Pokemon Trainer's Academy. She felt a stab of envy, for all those young minds shaped by the knowledge of Pokemon, and wished she could've tried her hand in the study of Pokemon instead of how to sit, curtsey and respect one's elders.

"Hey! Give that back!" shouted someone nearby.

Startled, Amy turned to see a boy with a Pokeball in his clutches being pursued by a red-faced girl. The boy glanced over his shoulder and bumped into Amy, who instinctively moved into his path to stop the chase.

"What's going on?" Amy demanded. This boy looked like a rascal, just like her brother.

"He took my Pokemon!" the girl cried. "I put Vulpix in her Pokeball, and he snatched it from me - "

"What's wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?"

The boy was taken aback by Amy's sudden outrage, but sullenly shrugged in the way boys try to stay cool in the face of authority. "I dunno. But if you want it back, you'll have to battle me, Beth."

"You took my only Pokemon, dork!" she shouted in despair.

"I'll battle you, instead," interrupted Amy, stepping forward. "If I win, you give back her Pokemon."

"And if you lose?" sneered the boy. He named a sum that amounted to a week's worth of his pocket-money.

Amy hesitated only for a second, in which she debated the pitfalls of bartering with money. She had none of her own - but she wouldn't let this little twit know it. Her only option was not losing.

"Done." Amy nodded. "Let's battle over there."

"You'll fight him? Really?" Beth's face lit up and Amy felt more guilty. What if she didn't win?

"I'll get your Vulpix back for you." smiled Amy. She summoned up what slivers of pride hadn't been scattered earlier and assembled her formidable stare.

"I have four Pokemon," the boy announced proudly. "If it wasn't such a weakling, I'd use her Vulpix, too."

"My Vulpix isn't weak!" screeched Beth. "She's very pretty!"

"I have two Pokemon," replied Amy, a little anxious.

"Two?" the boy scoffed.

"Only two?" Beth cried. "We've got to beat him!"

Amy gave her a reassuring smile. "I know what I'm doing. Head back to class before you're late. You'll have your Vulpix back before you know it. Trust me."

They watched Beth turn and head for the Pokemon School, when Amy turned to the rascal boy.

"Aren't you worried you'll be in trouble for skipping class, little boy?" she taunted.

"I'm not a little boy! I'm Owen. And you're about to find out what kind of trouble you're in for!" Owen chose one of the four Pokeballs attached to his belt and tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Spearow!"

In a burst of red light, the Pokemon called Spearow appeared. It was a small, brown bird Pokemon with rough plumage and a hooked beak, cawing menacingly at the threat posed by Amy.

Amy selected Growlithe's Pokeball from her purse, throwing it into the field. "Growlithe, you're up!"

Growlithe appeared in a flash of light, pawing the ground and watching Spearow who flew overhead.

"Spearow, Leer Attack!" Owen shouted.

"Growlithe, look away!" cried Amy.

Growlithe put his paw over his eyes and turned away, avoiding the sharp glare from Spearow's eyes.

"Spearow, Peck Attack!"

Spearow let out another caw and swooped down upon Growlithe, small wings flapping and beak poised.

"Growlithe, avoid the attack and use Ember on Spearow!"

Growlithe leapt to the side to dodge Spearow's attack, then opened its mouth and released a volley of flames at Spearow. Critically burned, Spearow dropped to the ground, heaving as it attempted to move.

"Finish it with Bite Attack!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe ran at the fallen Spearow and took the bird in its mouth, biting down hard. Its shriek pierced the eardrums and caused nearby passersby to turn, as Spearow lay unmoving upon the grass.

"Return, Spearow!" Owen pointed his Pokeball at his fallen Pokemon.

"Good boy, Growlithe. You did well," Amy said, as Growlithe bounded over for a quick pat.

"That's it!" Owen yelled. "Go, Rattata!"

His next Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball in a burst of red light. Rattata readied itself to attack, its teeth bared.

"Rattata, Tackle Attack!" he cried.

Rattata set off at a fast pace, headed for Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use Roar!" Amy ordered.

Growlithe let out a menacing growl which surprised Rattata and caused it to stop, eyeing him warily.

"Use Ember, now, Growlithe!" Amy called.

"Rattata! Quick Attack!" Owen ordered.

Shaken, Rattata barely leapt out of the way in time as Growlithe's flames scorched a path close to Owen. Appearing out of thin air, Rattata tackled Growlithe in the side and the two wrestled upon the floor, with Growlithe delivering a hefty bite to Rattata's side.

"Rattata!" cried Owen.

When Rattata managed to break free, Growlithe opened its mouth and consumed its opponent in an Ember attack. Injured from burns, Rattata was too weak to continue.

"Two down, two to go." Amy was revelling in the feeling of victory. "Your next Pokemon, Owen."

"Don't be so cocky!" Owen shouted, returning Rattata to its Pokeball and retrieving another from his belt. "Go, Ekans!"

Ekans appeared in a burst of red light. This Pokemon was serpentine, with a purple body, a yellow underbelly and bands at intervals on its body. It had a rattle at the tip of its tail.

"Ekans, Wrap Attack!" cried Owen.

"Growlithe, use Roar again!" shouted Amy.

Growlithe opened its mouth to roar, but Ekans shot out and wrapped its body around Growlithe, surprising it with its speed as Ekans tightened its body grip on Growlithe. Growlithe howled in pain, trying to wrestle free.

"Growlithe!" cried Amy in dismay.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Owen shouted.

Its body was so contorted around Growlithe that Ekans' head was facing the back of Growlithe's neck. The Poison-type Pokemon opened its mouth and released a series of sharp barbs which impaled Growlithe at close range.

"Growlithe!" Amy was shaken. She had to come up with something, and fast.

"Ekans, tighter! We need to make that Growlithe faint!"

Growlithe's eyes began watering and its breathing became laboured.

"You monster!" Amy screamed. She was on the periphery of giving up, just to stop Growlithe from feeling pain, when her mind clicked and she shouted, "Growlithe! Use Ember!"

Growlithe took a moment to inhale, then expelled a stream of fire which burned Ekans at close range. Wriggling to suddenly get free, Ekans fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A reddish tinge had overcome Ekans' colouring.

"Growlithe, return!" said Amy suddenly.

Wheezing and in pain, Growlithe disappeared into the Pokeball. Amy selected her other Pokeball. "Go, Nidoran!"

Nidoran appeared in a flash of light, lowering its horn and ready to attack.

"Finish it, Nidoran!" cried Amy. "Tackle Attack!"

"Ekans! Fight back!" shouted Owen.

Nidoran ran towards the weakened Ekans, tackling it with its horn and sending it writhing further still, where it lay uncoiled and unmoving.

Amy realised she had held her breath and exhaled. She might actually have a chance of winning.

"Return, Ekans!" Owen held out a Pokeball and Ekans disappeared in a flash of red light. Owen detached his fourth Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the battlefield. "Go, Rattata!"

A second Rattata appeared in a flash of red light, fixing Nidoran with an angry stare.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!"

"Nidoran, wait for the right moment to use Double Kick!"

As Rattata disappeared into thin air, Nidoran waited a second before turning around and using Double Kick at nothing in particular. Rattata appeared just as Nidoran's first kick missed, but its second kick landed straight on its chin. As Rattata, a Normal-type was weak to Fighting-Type moves, it sailed backwards across the battlefield as Nidoran charged towards it.

"Finish it with Tackle!" Amy cried.

Nidoran lowered its head as Rattata managed to get up, but it was too late - Nidoran tackled Rattata and it rolled further across the battlefield, landing at Owen's feet. It was unconscious.

"I win!" Amy jumped up and down in ecstasy. "And outnumbered, no less!"

The Trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked over to each other.

"Hand over the stolen Pokemon."

Sulkily, reluctantly, Owen handed over the stolen Pokeball. Amy weighed in her hand, half expecting a prank of some sort, when Owen turned tail and fled -

"OWEN!"

Owen stopped dead in his tracks, as everyone turned to see a middle-aged woman, her cheeks flushed and her expression palpable. Her eyes bulged out of her face and her bracelets jangled on her wrists.

"Mom!" Owen winced, while Amy watched with her arms folded.

"Owen, how many times have I told you not to steal?" Owen's mother grabbed her son's arm and lead him away. "What are you doing outside of school? That's truancy! I will have a talk with your teacher about assigning you extra homework - and you can forget about getting a Great Ball for your birthday!"

"But Mom," he protested. "She - "

"I don't want to hear it! You should be lucky she didn't report you to the police! What will people think? My son, a delinquent!"

"Mom, everyone can hear you," said Owen.

As Owen was led away by his mother, Amy came to her senses and called out, "Excuse me!"

Mother and son turned in surprise and Amy walked up to them.

"I believe Owen owes me some money. I've won a Pokemon battle against him."

Owen's mother looked at her son, horrified. "That'll be coming out of your allowance!"

"Mom!" Owen cried, as his mother took money out of her purse and handed one hundred dollars to Amy.

"I'm sorry it's not the full amount; but you see, Owen isn't supposed to be battling for money… he's only a child!"

"That's quite alright," Amy demurred, remembering her manners. "Thank you."

"Nice job battling!" called out a bystander.

Amy jumped when an elderly woman gripped her wrist.

"It was very good of you to teach that whipper snapper some justice," she intoned. "Very good indeed."

Amy was surprised of their attention, but acknowledged it all the same. As the few bystanders dispersed, Amy realised she finally had some cash of her own. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

When Amy made her way back to the Pokemon School, Amy she that the doors were closed while class was in session. She came upon an idea and headed towards the PokeMart. When she entered, she met the glance of a middle-aged woman behind the counter.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"This is a bit of a strange predicament." Amy began. "I'm returning this Pokemon to its owner, but she's in class now. Do you know a girl named Beth? She attends the Pokemon School."

"Of course!" the woman said. "I'm her mother. My name's Mary. You can give the Pokeball to me and I'll give it to her when she comes out for her break."

"That sounds wonderful. Here you are," Amy said, handing over the Pokeball.

"What happened?"

"A boy took it from her and I had to battle him to win it back."

"What an interesting series of events."

"Boys will be boys," smiled Amy.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." said Mary. "She's very attached to her Vulpix."

"I understand," replied Amy. "I couldn't ever give up my Pokemon."

"If you're staying in Viridian, why don't I buy you lunch?" asked Mary. "I have my break at the same time Beth will be out to play."

"That sounds great." Amy smiled. "When does Beth have her break?"

"Not too long from now," Mary checked her watch. "How about we meet in front of the Pokemon School in a half hour?"

To kill time, Amy took Growlithe and Nidoran to the Pokemon Center where they were healed to full health. She browsed a few shops, but none which took her fancy nor her budget. She had to keep a careful eye on her finances, considering… Amy sighed to herself. Telling her mother would be the hardest part.

Amy heard the bell ring and watched as a swarm of students exited the school, heading for the swings or the see-saw or to play with their Pokemon. Their unrestrained shouts of joy and laughter and sporadic clapping made Amy laugh, watching them bounce and play with enthusiasm.

"Amy!" She turned to see Beth approaching, her dark hair held in a headband.

"Hello, Beth." Amy smiled. "I got your Pokemon back."

"You did? Thank you!" Amy was surprised when Beth hugged her around the waist.

"Where's Vulpix?" asked Beth.

"I met your mother at the PokeMart and I gave the Pokeball to her. She's agreed to meet you here."

Beth sat on the grass beside Amy, looking up at the clouds as students ran past their field of vision.

"Your Growlithe's cute," Beth said, watching as Growlithe and Nidoran fought with each other for play. "Your Nidoran is, too."

"They are, aren't they?" Amy said, not immodestly. She gazed at them in affection, noticing that a figure was walking towards them. She blocked her eyes from the sunlight and saw Mary approaching them.

"Hi, Amy," Mary smiled. "Thank you again for returning Vulpix."

Amy smiled, standing up. "It's quite alright."

"Mom!" Beth whined, as Mary took her time to retrieve the Pokeball. Mary passed it to her daughter.

"Finally," Beth exhaled. She tossed the Pokeball onto the ground. "Come out, Vulpix!"

Having never seen a Vulpix up close, Amy breathlessly reached out and patted the gentle Pokemon.

"She's beautiful," Amy said.

Vulpix darted away to leap into Beth's arms.

"It's OK, Vulpix," comforted Beth, petting her Pokemon. "This girl saved you."

Vulpix looked at Amy, its eyes crinkling in warmth.

"I think she likes you," Beth smiled, nuzzling her face into Vulpix's neck.

"Shall we have lunch?" Mary asked. "I know a good place not too far from here."

The three of them stood and walked together to a café which barely fit three tables inside. The patrons were the friendly sort who had come for years and ordered the same thing every time. When Amy selected a lemon slice and reached for her purse, Mary placed a hand on her arm.

"It's on me," Mary smiled.

When they seated themselves, Amy was surprised to see Beth moving a fourth chair to their little table.

"Vulpix, don't be slow! Come on!"

Astonished, Amy watched as Vulpix leapt up onto the chair. She couldn't think of any restaurant she had been to in which Pokemon were allowed indoors.


End file.
